Stupid Girl
by Sesshy's Sweetheart
Summary: Kagome finds her boyfriend cheating on her with her sister and distances herself. With the help of a friend she is dragged to a club where she's discovered. When she signed for Ikatzu Records she never expected the package that came with it. [SesshKag]
1. Cry Me A River

**Chapter 1**

**Cry Me A River**

A young girl, the ripe age of eighteen, scanned the ground, her eyes never leaving the rock in front of her, bouncing about as her foot made contact with it for the fifth time. A small, but noticeable smile adorned her face, as her bag swayed back and forth to the rhythm of her feet. The cool air nipped at her cheeks, causing them to turn a light shade of scarlet. She lifted her water-coiled orbs, staring at the tree she was approaching. One day. One day to relax was all she needed. She sighed as she sat down, her back leaning against the trunk of the tree.

A small vibration on her left hip brought her from her stupor. She turned her attention to the vibrating object, smiling as she flipped the small contraption open. _  
_

"Moshi, Moshi, Kagome Higurashi speaking," she said cheerfully into the mouthpiece.

A strained sigh was heard on the other line causing Kagome to sigh as well. What was it now?

"Sango, are you okay?" She asked cagily. Said person stiffened on the other line.

"Kagome…I think you should know something…"

"_Something just isn't right  
I can feel it inside  
The truth isn't far behind me  
You can't deny  
When I turn the lights out  
When I close my eyes  
Reality overcomes me  
I'm living a lie_…"_  
_

Anticipation unfolded within her belly, her breath hitching. "W-what is it?" She didn't like her friend's tone at all, full of sympathy and worry.

"Kagome…Inuyasha…he…I saw him with…Kikyo," Sango said slowly, disbelievingly. She had tried many times to convince herself that Inuyasha did nothing to her best friend but the evidence was sitting right in front of her, taunting her. She had to tell. She had to tell someone and that someone was unfortunately his…girlfriend.

"_When I'm alone  
I feel so much better  
And when I'm around you  
I don't feel…"  
_

Kagome's eyes widened, and a silent gasp escaped her lips. It felt as if her heart stopped beating, her whole world had just collapsed, leaving her vulnerable and naked in the mists of time. She licked her lips, her hand trembling. She couldn't believe the words coming out of her best friend's mouth. Her sister and Inuyasha…_together._

There had to be a mistake. As much as she wanted to believe her sister and boyfriend would never do something like that, she had to. Something in her gut was telling her it was true. She went numb. She didn't feel the rock digging sharply into her palm, nor did she feel the hot tears that sprang from her face, bounding their way down her cheeks, landing visibly on the dirt ground. One day to relax. One day to have peace was turned into a day of pain and vengeance.

"Kago-Kagome? Are you ok?" Her friend's soothing voice brought her from her broken stupor.

She licked her lips once more, making sure she could still feel. "Ye-Yes Sango I'm fine," she said putting on a cheery façade. Her friends words bore right though her mask, knocking it out of place.

"_Together  
It doesn't feel right at all  
Together  
Together we've built a wall  
Together holding hands we'll fall  
Hands we'll fall…"  
_

"No you're not, I'm coming to see you. I have a good feeling I know where you are." The line went dead, along with her world.

O.o.O 

She entered the house with the door slamming viciously behind her. How could he stoop so low, how could he do that? Sure she had noticed some changes about him. He would always hang out with Kikyo, wanting to be near her. How could she have been so blind?

He had forced her into love, a relationship she was not yet ready for. He was just like everyone else. He was just like _him._ Using her and then throwing her away, leaving her fragile body, exposed. He had ripped out her heart, feeding it to the dogs. He had stooped lower than low. And this time, he wasn't getting away with it.

_  
"This has gone on so long  
I realize that I need  
Something good to rely on  
Something for me…"_

She should have realized it. It could have smacked her in the face and she wouldn't have known the difference. Her eyes were overclouded in lust, her mind in a different world. How could she have been so stupid? Everything she needed to prove him wrong was right in front of her. His calling had been less and less frequent, until it stopped altogether for her…but for her sister, the calls kept building up and she had never noticed. Love can be blinding…

_  
_She weaved through the house, stumbling through the kitchen, her feet carried her, and unconsciously she came to her sister's room. She didn't know whether to be excited or nervous, to smirk or to smile. Yes she could hear _them. _She could hear their footsteps, the crash on the bed, the painting falling from the wall.

"_When I'm alone  
I feel so much better  
And when I'm around you  
I don't feel…"  
_  
She could barely stand it, but had to. She turned the knob, her hand pushing the door open. Neither occupant noticed the figure standing in the doorway. Neither noticed the look of hurt and rage etched across her face. What she saw was definitely a sore sight for her eyes.

Two furry triangles twitched, his sun-kissed orbs meeting with those of tear stricken coiled-blue ones. His lips left the pair below him, his strands of silver, leaving the shoulders of the other.

"_Together  
It doesn't feel right at all  
Together  
Together we've built a wall  
Together holding hands we'll fall  
Hands we'll fall…"  
_

His face was pained, his orbs held worry and surprise. How did he allow this? How did he get caught? He had been careful had he not? Changing his voice from time to time, making up lies. It's amazing how one little white lie can cause you to want to bury them…alive.

"Inuyasha…why?" The question had been running through her mind for eternity now, lingering on her soul. Said man stiffened, his ears drooping. What had he done? The girl he cradled so lovingly in his arms turned gasping. They had been caught…

_"My heart is broken  
I'm lying here  
My thoughts are choking  
On you, my dear  
On you, my dear  
On you, my dear…"  
_

Kikyo wanted to say she'd never do such a thing to her sister, commit such a lowly crime. But she couldn't. What was done was done. Kikyo saw it all, the pain imprinted in her expression, her eyes brimming tears, the tears she shed for them. It was all pity…

Inuyasha tried to say something; his throat went dry. How was he supposed to explain this? How was he supposed to tell her that he had been seeing her sister for more then a year now? How?

"_When I'm alone  
I feel so much better  
And when I'm around you  
I don't feel…"_

"Kagome…I…I don't know what to say…I'm sorry…" Inuyasha answered.

She could have torn his eyes out of his sockets right then, she could have pierced his lips with a knife, she could have stabbed him over and over in the heart. Then, just then would he understand what she felt right now. _'That insufferable pig…'_

If her heart could have sunk under the depths of her blood, it would have it rock bottom. A lump formed in her throat as she looked to her sister for an explanation. Her sister's eyes held not but a string of remorse. And it would _never_ change.

"_When I'm around you  
When I'm around you  
I don't feel together  
I don't feel together…"  
_

"I don't love you anymore, Kagome," a voice spoke. She turned her eyes blazing at the one she called her boyfriend, her lover. That was the last straw, the last thing to control her rage. How could you get tired of loving someone? How?

Her sister got up from the arms of her protector, her eyes bitter and lifeless. She was _different._ He had changed her or time had changed her. She brushed past Kagome, her shoulder pushing lightly on hers, her midnight black hair flowing past her face. What had he done to her sister? Where was the sweet, amorous, sister she had once gotten along with so well? What monster had he created? Now she knew, things would _never _be the same.

"You're nothing but a whore. At least your sister has some dignity," he spat, his voice rough and hurtful.

"_When I'm around you  
When I'm around you  
I don't feel together  
I don't feel together…"_

His words struck a nerve. They hit that spot, which only people you care about can hit. She turned around, her back facing him. "It's quite the opposite. Now get out," she said calmly even though inside she was caving in.

He let out a sigh, walking past her like her sister did. "See ya bitch," he said slamming the door behind him.

"_When I'm around you  
When I'm around you  
I don't feel together  
I don't feel together…"  
_

She ran to her room, collapsing on the bed. The dam she had built up broke, her tears flowing freely like river gushing through the luscious green fields. Only this time, the fields were barren wastelands full of sorrow and impair…

O.o.O 

After Inuyasha had victoriously ripped her heart out in front of her and thrown it on the floor she had built herself a cocoon and hid her wings. She had isolated herself from _everyone—_even her own friends and family. Sango however, didn't want to give up on her. She visited everyday making sure Kagome was okay and that she had everything she needed.

Kagome could not express how grateful she was that Sango was there for her. Right now all she needed was a shoulder to lean on and someone to comfort her. Sango was just that person. She hadn't ever given up on Kagome from day one. Kagome smiled as she walked down the sidewalk. She remembered when they first met.

_Kagome had been playing blissfully in the sand when a figure loomed over her area. She looked up only to see cold, emotionless crimson orbs. Naraku Onigumo. He was 'in charge' of the school, three grades above herself. He had always been a jerk, picking on those who were younger and more vulnerable than he. He kicked some sand laughing as she felt it splash roughly onto her skin, a rock hitting her eye. She cried out in pain as he kicked once more only this time kicking her knee instead with full-blown force. Tears slid down her face as she watched Naraku scan over her sandcastle before knocking it down with his fist. He raised his hand to punch her when a female voice came into range._

"_Naraku stop!" a girl about three years older than her called. "Leave her alone!"_

_Naraku turned towards the offender only to have a kick sent reeling towards his gut. He coughed and regained his composure after the agility of the kick had worn off._

"_Fine, Taijya. But you owe me," he said walking off._

_Kagome listened to his voice, like spiders creeping into her ears and crawling down her spine. She had never heard something so lifeless…so cold…_

_Her savior smirked down at her holding out a hand. "I'm Sango. What's your name?"_

"_Kagome."_

She giggled slightly reminding herself to thank Sango once again, for twelve years ago.

She kicked a rock grumbling under her breath. What a week. She had a 'date' with Sango tonight. She said Kagome needed to get out more. Ever since that fateful day, she saw _them_ everywhere. It was like saying, 'oh, look, a bird.' Did kami really have to bestow _this _fate upon here when he could have given it to anyone else?

She sighed as she came to the conclusion that up 'there' she was just another lowly person who had to go by the rulebook.

Kagome turned the corner, skipping past the coffee shop. About five stores down was the 'club' that Sango wanted her to come to. 'Yume Namida.' She heard it was supposed to be really tranquil and calming. She walked past the last corner looking at the building.

Kagome was about to walk in when a slight slap against the cement was heard. She turned around to see a man of mid-twenties trying to keep his balance, crawling up, applying all his weight to his hands. She came to one conclusion. He was drunk.

She carefully strolled over studying him. Blood trickled down his bottom lip, dried blood caking around his mouth. His left wrist had a bulge popping out. She figured he had broken a bone or two. She was about to put a gentle hand on his shoulder when a fist shot out grabbing her wrist. She snapped around to find Sango holding her wrist in place.

"Kagome stay away from him, he's trouble," Sango warned as she dragged her towards the door. "That is Jakotsu Katanna."

Kagome nodded taking in all the new information. She felt like she was in her first day of high school again. Not knowing who to trust and who to be friends with. Luckily she had Sango _now _and _then._

Sango led her to a table pushing away the excess beer glasses that lay dormant to the side. "So Sango, why are we here?" Kagome asked nonchalantly.

Sango laughed and pointed over to the stage. "It's open mic night and I know how much you love to sing."

Kagome gave a weary look towards her friend. "Uh, Sango I don't kn-"

"Next we have Kagome Higurashi," the man on the stage announced.

Kagome turned to Sango her eyes narrowed into slits. "You already signed me up!?" she hissed.

Sango laughed nervously as she gave Kagome a light shove towards the empty stage. Kagome looked around the room, all eyes on her. She gulped taking a mic.

"Okay well I'm going to sing a song I wrote about someone who hurt me in more ways than he could ever imagine," Kagome said, her voice cracking to the slightest degree. She turned back and picked up a guitar that was resting idly against the wall.

She sat on the stool in the middle of the stage and brought her fingers down to the strings of the guitar. As her fingers plucked the beautiful melody from the instrument it seemed as if she was the only one left in the world.

"It seems like yesterday that my world fell from the sky / It seems like yesterday I didn't know how hard I could cry / It feels like tomorrow I may not get by / But I will try / I will try / Wipe the tears from my eyes / I'm beautifully broken / And I don't mind if you know it / I'm beautifully broken / And I don't care if I show it…"

She paused for a millisecond, her eyes sweeping over the crowd. It seemed she had caught every ones attention. What caught her attention the most was the simple chime of a bell. Looking over to the entrance she saw him. The one who had caused her so much pain and torment. She could feel tears brimming her eyes but focused on the melody and closed her eyes singing with more passion than she ever had before.

"Everyday is a new day / I'm reminded of my past / Every time there's another storm / I know that it won't last / Every moment I'm filled with hope 'cause I get another chance / But I will try / I will try / Got nothing / Left to hide / I'm beautifully broken / And I don't mind if you know it / I'm beautifully broken / And I don't care if I show it / Without the highs and the lows / Where would we go / Where would we go…"

She kept her eyes closed tightly trying to avoid any eye contact with Inuyasha. She didn't need him ruining her mood. She knew he was still there, she could feel his piercing sun-coiled orbs boring holes into her own closed eyelids.

"I'm beautifully broken / And I don't mind if you know it / I'm beautifully broken / And I don't care if I show it / Oh I'm beautifully broken / I'm beautifully broken / I'm beautifully broken / And I don't care if I show it…"

She sighed as she finished, opening her eyes relieved that he had gone back out the door. She got up not expecting the occupants of the club to burst into applause. She may have been good but _that _good? She was just another girl with her share of problems who knew how to crack a few songs.

She gave a genuine smile as she reached the bottom of the steps, enveloped in a huge hug from her best friend.

Sango pulled back only to stare at her before pulling her into another friendly embrace. "Oh my god Kagome I knew you were good but that was awesome babe!" Sango squealed as she led her back to the table.

Kagome laughed sheepishly. "Uh…thanks…?"

Sango chuckled softly before taking a sip of her drink. "When did you write that and why have I never heard it?!" Sango asked.

Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes slightly. Just like Sango to crash a bunch of questions down on her. "I wrote it last night," she continued bowing her head slightly. "I had to do something to let him know how I felt."

"I think he knows now. He was-"

"Standing right there, I know. I'm surprised my sister wasn't attached to his arm. I have about three more songs written about him. They're not too good but whatever. Anyways what do you want to do Sat-"

"Excuse me, Ms. Higurashi was it?" A masculine voice bellowed from behind her.

Kagome saw Sango's eyes widen as she looked behind her. Kagome turned around, her water-coiled orbs meeting with similar honey dipped orbs, almost identical to Inuyasha's. She gasped as her eyes swept over his features, one word running through her mind. '_Gorgeous.'_

A rosy tint rode to her cheeks when she realized she had been staring. She returned her eyes to his face, which seemed to have not changed expressions. "Yes, that's me."

Kagome reluctantly scooted over not liking the idea of some strange man talking to her. "Please sit," she offered despite her former thoughts.

He nodded his head. "No thank you, I have just come to give you this." He pulled a card from his pocket sliding it towards her across the table. "Give me a call if you're interested in a record deal."

Kagome gaped at his fading form. Did he just say what she thought he said? _Record deal? _She shook her head slightly only to find Sango excitedly reading the card. "Kagome…he-he works for Ikatzu Records!"

Kagome stared at her in disbelief. The most fluent, biggest, and most popular record company's owner had just offered _her_ a _record deal_? "I-Ikatzu Rec-cords?" she gulped snatching the card away from her best friend's clutches.

She scanned over the card. There was no lie. The proof was right there.

**Sesshomaru Taisho**

**Ikatzu Records**

**Studio: 609-5349**

**Cell: 338-9231**

Kagome nodded her head taking in all the information. Now she knew why he seemed so familiar. His records' ads were everywhere, all the stars thanking him in person for giving them such a chance. A chance for fame, for money, for everything they didn't have before.

What perplexed her the most was that he looked so much like Inuyasha. He never mentioned anything about an older brother or any of his family at that. No they couldn't be related, they had different last names. But it's not everyday you meet someone with beautiful silver hair and amber eyes.

Thinking of Inuyasha surprisingly didn't hurt her as much as she thought. She realized they didn't talk much as it was. They were like a high school couple for the first few weeks and then it was just kissing, make-out sessions, and groping. She thanked Kami after they had broken up that they didn't take it _that _far. She would have lost herself in a sea of tears if she had known he had just used her for a pleasurable night.

Her eyebrows knitted together as she took a sip of her drink, Sango still gushing over the card. She gave a slight smile and returned to her thoughts.

If that was what he wanted he would have taken her purity by then wouldn't he? There was something else he was using her for. It was most likely to get close to Kikyo.

'_I mean why not? She has the figure, the looks, the personality-okay maybe not the personality but she's calm and outgoing and knows what she wants. Who wouldn't want her? Especially my boyfriend…well ex…'_

Kagome sighed as leaned back into the seat, her back making a slight imprint in the leather seat.

"Sango," she called getting her friends attention. "What's wrong with me?"

Sango's features softened and she got up walking over to sit next to sit next to Kagome. "Nothing sweetie, why do you ask?"

Kagome sighed once again. "Well if Inuyasha wasn't using me for a pleasurable night then what was he using me for? I mean there had to be something wrong with me," she explained.

Sango looked down at the table her fingers tracing patterns upon its top. "I honestly don't know Kagome. I'll tell you now; there is nothing wrong with you. He's a moron for not seeing what a special girl you are. And I mean that with all my heart, as your best friend."

Kagome smiled a single tear sliding down her cheek. "Thank you Sango. You have no idea how much it means to have you as a friend."

"Always Kagome. Always."

Kagome nodded once again as the two exchanged a friendly embrace. "You wanna go home?"

Sango nodded as she walked over to the other side of the table gathering her purse and jacket. "Ready?" she asked turning towards Kagome.

Kagome nodded as she slipped her jacket over her shoulders. "My house? Movie marathon?" she suggested.

Sango smiled and nodded giddily. "Race you to the car," Sango challenged as she took off at top speed, well the fastest she could for heels.

"Hey not fair!" Kagome called after her as she too took off towards the mass of cars.

-

-

**A/N: Review!**


	2. I Am Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the songs--the song in the first chapter I believe was by Avril L. and then the songs in here are by Ashlee Simpson. (I don't really listen to that kind of music but it fit the story)**

**And just for a little heads up, yes some of you may have seen this story before. I posted it on another account but since it wasn't doing well, decided to post it on this account and surprisingly it's doing somewhat better. I posted under the name: E! Hollywood True Story: Kagome Higurashi...or something along those lines. Just so none of you think I'm copying anyone or anything. But if there IS another story like this somewhere I have not read anything whatsoever.**

**Enjoy!**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 2**

**I Am Me**

Kagome sighed and rolled over looking at the clock.

9:15.

Groaning she rolled off the bed, her back coming in contact with the bony wooden exterior, a strained grunt escaping her lips. She rolled over on her stomach and pushed herself up, her eyes still clouded over in sleep. Running a hand through her matted hair she stumbled into the counter.

"Dammit," she cursed as she rubbed her upper thigh, which had hit the corner of the wooden counter.

Sniffing she walked into the bathroom, her hand fooling around for the light switch. She found it grinning with triumph as she turned to look in the mirror, light spilling upon her figure. She frowned at her appearance. "I look like crap," she moaned as she did her best to fix it.

Running a brush through her knotted tresses she dialed the number that was on the card she had been given by Sesshomaru Taisho.

"_Hello?" _A stoic voice answered almost sounding irritated.

"Hi, this is Kagome Higurashi, is this Sesshomaru by any chance?" she asked cautiously as she cradled the phone between her neck and right shoulder, applying lotion to her arms.

"_Aw Ms. Higurashi, I have been expecting a phone call from you. Now, come by the studio in around an hour. I assume you have directions?"_

"Yes, sir. One question if I may."

"_Go ahead."_

"May I bring my friend Sango whom was with me when you gave me the card?"

She heard a strained sigh on the other line and cringed. _'Wait to go Kagome,' _her mind taunted dripping with sarcasm.

"Yes I suppose but I will kick both of you out if either of you mess up anything. See you at 10:17."  
She was about to retort but the dial tone was her only opponent. Sure he may be somewhat of a jerk but at least she has a shot here at being famous. Right?

She sighed and shook her head. She might want to bring a couple of songs with her just in case.

She threw a pillow at the lump under the covers, which rolled over before sitting up slightly, her ponytail completely undone, her lips puckering out slightly, and her eyes half open. Kagome tried her hardest not to laugh only to double over in laughter holding her sides.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

After much…delay the girls finally managed to make it out of the house, despite Kagome's random giggle fits on the way there. Sango had to switch places with Kagome, ending up driving. She sighed as they pulled into the parking lot.

"Sango-you should have se-seen yourself." Kagome said, laughing. Sango sighed and slapped Kagome lightly across the cheek. "Snap outta it! You have someone very important to meet."

Despite the urge to strangle her it lightened Sango's heart to see Kagome laughing freely once again like she used to before Inuyasha had broken up with her. It was…nice.

She unbuckled her seat belt and dragged Kagome out of the car towards the studio. A young woman about the age of twenty-five sat at the front desk, shuffling idly through the papers.

"Hello…um excuse me?" Sango asked waving a hand in front of the secretary's face.

The young woman looked up and smiled. "Hi, sorry. How may I help you?"

"We are here-"

"To see me," the same masculine tone called from the doorway. He stood there, leaning against the doorframe, sporting black Armani pants and a white wife-beater. Kagome blinked a couple of times making sure he was real. He was _sexy._

"Thank you Shiori but I will take it from here," he explained.

"Yes sir," the young girl replied.

"Now, shall we?" he asked holding out an open hand, which was pointing in the direction of his office.

-

-

-

-

-

"Now Ms. Higurashi I hope you understand the contract guidelines. You will be paid a sixty percent profit of what your CDs make a year. All your CDs are under the publication of Ikatzu Records and are not to be solicited by you. You will be needed most of the weeks for photo shoots, autograph signings, and whatnot if your album makes enough money. I suggest if you have another job to quit it. You won't be needing it. Not with this company," he paused as she nodded and continued on.

"You are expected to come in when called unless you are busy with a family emergency. If you feel some of the guidelines for the attire of the photo shoots is inappropriate you have every right to pick an outfit of your own…that about covers it. Please sign here," he requested pointing towards the line.

Kagome took in all the new information as she lifted the pen. Signing her name in nicely practiced cursive she smiled and put the pen down.

"Perfect. Now let's get to work," Sesshomaru announced as he pushed back his chair getting up.

"Now?"

"Yes. I hope you brought some songs?" At her nod he continued. "Good. Now come on," he said ushering her into the studio. They reached a good-sized room, decorated with records and posters. A panel with buttons and switches stood to the left, a glass two-way mirror in front of it. Three chairs stood in front of the panel, one slightly pushed out.

Kagome stared at the room, idly fingering the journal in her pocket. Two men about mid-twenties walked in both sipping lightly from their morning cup of joe. Laughter boomed through the recording room as the seemingly older one spoke quietly.

"Ah hello Sesshomaru," the one with black hair greeted.

"Hiten. Maten," he greeted, his head bowing slightly to both.

He turned towards Kagome, as Sango took a seat in one of the vacant chairs. "Kagome this is Hiten and Maten Thunder. They will be helping you with your songs."

"Hello Kagome," the older one, Hiten greeted. Maten nodded as a hello and sat down explaining to Sango how everything worked.

"Hi, nice to meet you. Hiten right?"

"Yes. Come on let me see those songs Sessh has told us so much about," he said chuckling lightly earning a low growl from the demon.

Kagome giggled and pulled out a red journal. "Well I have one I would really like to work on but I don't have a tune to it quite yet," she explained showing the song to Hiten. He nodded and read over the song.

"You wrote this by yourself?" He asked slightly amazed.

Kagome nodded shyly. She wasn't one who took to compliments with pride.

"Hmm okay follow me," he said motioning towards the recording box. "Sessh, I am going to need you to stand out and see how this sounds, I need Maten for the drums," Hiten explained as he grabbed the electric guitar and plugged it in the amplifier.

Sesshomaru nodded as he grabbed a set of headphones, handing a spare set to Sango. "Thanks."

He nodded and pressed one of the muffs to his ear and turned up the switch giving them a thumbs up.

Hiten nodded and started to play a few cords as Maten hit lightly on the middle drum a few times.

"Just start singing when you see fit."

She nodded and placed the journal on the stand, standing in front of the mic. The music started out softly and she started singing her words matching the melody.

"Everything I used to stand / Everyone that used to care / Could have walked away / And left me in the dark (scared) / Breaking me apart won't help you / You won't win 'cause I have / I have too much inside…"

She paused for a moment and Hiten picked up the beat making it seem more rock-ish. She nodded seeing where he was going and picked up her voice a bit for the next few lines.

"I am me / Everything you wanted / Everything you lost / Everything you bargained / Everything you're not…"

The song soon finished and Sesshomaru looked to be in thought. Hiten put down the guitar giving Kagome a friendly pat on the back.

Sesshomaru stood putting down the headset. He walked towards the door stopping as his hand gripped the copper knob.

"It needs _a lot_ of work."

Hiten gaped as the door shut. "He did not just say that. I swear that man has a pool stuck up his ass," Hiten mumbled. "Don't worry Kags you're doing great. Ignore Ice Prince over there," he said smiling reassuringly.

Kagome gave a small sad smile. If he wanted a hard worker and a better song, that's just what he got.

-

-

-

-

-

Kagome sighed as she rolled over on her stomach. She couldn't think about anything but Inuyasha and Kikyo. Sure they were gone now but it still hurt. It probably wasn't going to go away. But then again, he wasn't worth it. He wasn't worth the time, the hurt, and the torment.

The phone gave its strumming whine and she rolled back over to extend a hand to get it.

"Moshi, Moshi, Kagome Higurashi speaking," she answered politely.

"_Kagome dear, what is this I hear about you kicking Kikyo out of the house?"_

Kagome's mouth opened and closed like a fish above the surface. _'That lying bitch.'_

"Mama, I didn't. Kikyo decided to move out on her own," Kagome quickly explained.

"_Oh? Now why in Kami's name would she do that? You two get along fine."_

'_Yeah like a piranha and gold fish in a watery cove,' _She thought smugly. "No Mama, no we don't—not at all…not since…" Kagome trailed off feeling tears brim at the corner of her eyes. She wasn't ready. No not yet.

"_Since…" _Her mother urged.

Kagome chocked back a sob, tears bounding down her cheeks. God she was such a whimp. "I'm sorry Mama but I'm not willing to talk about it…not yet anyways…"

She heard her mother sigh. "_Alright dear whenever you're ready. By the way where is Kikyo staying?"_

She quickly wiped away the tears. "She's staying with her latest boy toy."

"_Kagome…" _Her mother warned.

"Sorry Mama."

"_Okay well I have to go take your little brother to his soccer game. I love you dear."_

"I love you too Mama."

The line went dead. She sighed as she lay back on the bed.

She rolled over and picked up her pen, tapping it lightly against her chin. That was it. She picked up her guitar and started playing a sweet melody that came to mind, stopping every now and then to write down the words.

-

-

-

-

-

"Mr. Taisho!" Kagome yelled as she ran towards the figure with silver hair. He turned around and she stopped abruptly in her tracks. "You're not Mr. T-Taisho."

The man chuckled as he looked at the girl. "Let's say I'm the older Mr. Taisho," he said with another round of chuckles.

Kagome blushed slightly as she shook the hand extended to her. His words hit her and her face twisted in confusion. "You are Sesshomaru's father?" She asked, shock evident in her water-coiled orbs.

He chuckled halfheartedly. "Why that look my dear?"

Kagome's blush deepened and suddenly found a tile that needed her attention, refusing to look up she answered. "I'm sorry. I just meant that you look young enough to be his brother," she mumbled.

He let out a full-blown laugh, holding his side. "Yes my dear, well demon's don't exactly age too fast. By the way may I have the pleasure of knowing your name?"

Kagome nodded. "Kagome Higurashi."

"Inu Taisho."

"I-Inu?" she stuttered.

"Yes Inu. Is there a problem?"

"No it just reminded me of…someone, that's all."

Mr. Taisho quirked an eyebrow but didn't push the subject. "Are you by any chance Sesshomaru's girlfriend?"

Kagome's former blush deepened profusely. "No," she quipped.

"I mean… your son is very…well he's a gentleman but no I'm afraid not…I'm actually recording a CD."

Mr. Taisho nodded, smirking. He had seen the blush. "Well then would you mind if I sit in on your recording?"

-

-

-

-

-

"Good morning Kagome," Hiten greeted as he played with the buttons on the panel. "Mr. Taisho," he greeted, bowing his head.

"Good morning Hiten. I was speaking with Ms. Higurashi and I asked if I could sit in…she said it was fine, but I might as well check with you."

Hiten chuckled lightly. "You pay for it, you might as well." Mr. Taisho chuckled as well. "True, very true. But soon you won't be able to say that."

Hiten nodded as he walked up to Kagome. "Okay Kags so you have a new song?"

She nodded happily, slipping the book to him. "Good. Shall we?"

Kagome giggled and nodded as they walked into the recording box, Maten manning the controls.

Mr. Taisho watched in interest as she explained to Hiten what she wanted. _'Smart girl. She knows what she wants and goes for it…she'd be good for Sesshomaru.'_

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the light strum of a guitar. And then that voice, the voice of an angel.

He watched as Hiten came out of the recording box and sat next to him. "She's something ain't she."

"…So deceiving / So deceiving / Cool wind on my face / Cool wind on my face / Do you know how it feels to be afraid / Lying there frozen / With my eyes wide open…"

Mr. Taisho nodded in agreement. "Yes, she is…and with an attitude like hers she can go far. I've seen many stars crash and burn because of the press…let's just hope our little Madonna here is willing to go the full ten yards."

"…I know your secret / I can feel you calling / I know that you're there I know that you're there / Tell me all your memories / I'll keep them alive I'll keep them alive…"

Hiten soon nodded after watching her for a few minutes. She sure was beautiful, the way her eyes shone when she played, the happiness dancing through her orbs. How her small bony fingers plucked at the strings, pulling the beautiful melody from it. He sighed running a hand through his ebony hair. There was something missing in the song though…it just wasn't right…sure it would do great on a record but it just wasn't the big hit that was willing to send her to the top…if she released this first her hopes and dreams would come plummeting down.

"…Cool wind on my face / Cool wind on my fa-"

"Kagome, sorry to interrupt."

"No problem Hiten, what's up?"

"Well…"

"It's my song isn't it?"

He nodded slowly, hoping not to offend her.

She smiled nonetheless which surprised him greatly. "Alright then we'll use the other one I wrote last night, just for back up." She shuffled through the pages until she came to a particular one beaming brightly.

"Same tune as yesterday kay?"

Hiten nodded as he started out with the guitar.

"What's she got that I don't have / Does she fill the spaces that I left you / When you wake up every night / Does the scent of regret ever haunt you…"

She paused for a few seconds before continuing. Hiten could see Mr. Taisho bobbing his head slightly to the beat. Yes this song was it. As the bass picked up so did her voice.

"Put this under your skin / Cause I am me and I won't change for anyone / Me and I won't change for anyone / For anyone like you…"

-

-

-

-

-

He had watched as she walked into the studio with his father the music filling the room…the first song was amateur he had to admit. This one however, was full of life and hate, sorrow and passion. It was one of the better ones he had heard by far.

He was guessing someone had hurt her badly over the past few days, weeks, months, maybe even years…and she had kept all her feelings locked up inside of her. He would never admit it but her voice had taken quite a toll on him…all night he would sit by the panel replaying the tape just to hear her voice. He wanted to strangle the man who had dared to hurt her. He didn't know why but he felt the urge to protect her…But then again don't all humans need a protector?

He snorted as he walked out of the room. Stupid, foolish, ningens.

One word of advice for our friend Sessh, get ready to _strangle _your little brother.

-

-

-

-

-

"Whoa oh whoa / Whoa oh Whoa / Whoa oh Whoa oh Whoa oh Whoa…"

Hiten stopped the guitar as her voice died out. Mr. Taisho stood and started clapping. "Kagome, that was amazing, full of passion and life," he complimented.

She blushed lightly. "Thank you."

"If you don't mind me asking Kagome, who was the man who hurt you?"

"Was it that obvious?"

He nodded smiling lightly. "Yes."

"His name was Inuyasha, Inuyasha Takahashi."

Mr. Taisho looked taken aback. "Inuyasha? My son, Inuyasha?"

-

-

**A/N: Well Review, you know you want to : ) **

Preview for the next chapter of Stupid Girl: **Chapter 3 -**

**Torture Comes In the Form of a Wolf**

"_Hey Kagome, it's Hiten, sorry to bug you but I just wanted to let you know that one of the top stars is coming in tomorrow and I need you to keep your cool when I tell you this…you are going to be shooting a music video with Kouga Ookami…" _

**-**

**-**

"_You know this means revenge Kagome," Sesshomaru whispered as she sang, letting his tongue roll over the back of her ear, nipping it slightly. _


	3. Torture

**Chapter 3**

**Torture Comes In the Form of a Wolf**

**-**

**-**

Kagome stared with her mouth open and eyes wide. _'He couldn't be…'_

'_**Of course he could!'**_

'_What was I thinking! The eyes, the hair!'_

'_**Duh!'**_

'_Oh my god, oh my god…'_

"Y-You're Inuyasha's f-father?"

"Yes…I am…he never mentioned me?" He asked somewhat hurt by his son's lack of conversation. Not even able to mention his own father.

"No, I'm afraid not…he didn't dwell much on the topic of his family," she explained somewhat apologetic.

She watched as Mr. Taisho sighed, running a hand through his long silky mane. "What did my boy do to hurt you?"

She opened her mouth wanting to tell him _everything_. But at the same time, this was Inuyasha's father for Kami's sake.

He put a gentle hand on her shoulder watching as forgotten tears welled up in her precious water-coiled orbs, waiting to be released. He could tell she held pain in her heart whatever it was his son had done to her. If she said cheating he would have merely laughed at the disposition. Apparently if that was the case, it ran in the family. He sighed once more. Poor girl so young, so fragile. Maybe Sesshomaru would be good for her. As well as she would be good for him.

"I'm not ready to talk about it freely yet," she answered after a few seconds, her head bowed.

He nodded his head in understanding. Maybe he would just let fate play out by itself instead medaling with his boys' affairs. He brought her into a fatherly embrace, rubbing soothing circles on her back. Pulling back he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. "My dear, whatever he has done to you try to move on, I know it may be hard but it's for the best."

Kagome smiled lightly as he hugged her once again. It had been a long time since she had been comforted by a fatherly figure. Maybe this was just what she needed.

Neither of them noticed as Sesshomaru walked into the room, amusement dancing clearly in his golden orbs.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked with disgust, though anyone who knew him could clearly tell his sick jokes.

Kagome gasped and glared, hoping to knock that pretty head right off his neck. Mr. Taisho growled lightly until laughter shook his shoulders. "Very funny son, but I think she's more your type."

Sesshomaru suppressed the urge to roll his eyes, sipping his coffee. "Okay, Ms. Higurashi, let me hear this new song Hiten is so worked up about," he demanded, intentionally ignoring his father.

She nodded, still boring holes through his neck. "As much as I'd love to watch you use your heat rays to try and melt my head off my neck we have work to do," Sesshomaru's voice boomed through the recording box.

Kagome blushed lightly as she picked up the guitar and started to sing.

**-**

**-**

**-**

Kagome walked into her house, whining about how mean Sesshomaru was, to no one in particular except the walls and empty rooms.

Sighing she put down her bag and walked over to the counter that rested against the wall pressing the red button, intent on checking messages. She walked into the kitchen deciding a drink would be nice to calm the irritating itch in her throat.

"_Hey Kagome it's Sango, well I guess you're not home, but I have something to tell you so call me back soon. Love ya babe!" _

**BEEP**

"_Hey Kags…It's Inuyasha…-"_

Kagome, whom was currently taking a sip of water, spit it out, trying to catch her breath. "I-Inuyasha?"

"_-well I was wondering if maybe we could get together and talk, I know I have been a-"_

**BEEP**

"_Sorry stupid answering machine cut me off but I know I have been a jerk lately…"_

'_Yeah jerk…'_ Kagome thought with a snort…"I don't think running off with my sister counts as _just _a jerk," she said to herself.

"…_okay so maybe more than a jerk…but- INU, HONEY I'M HOME- Shit that's Kikyo, just call me when you can bye!"_

Kagome rolled her eyes. _'Yeah, like I'll call you Inuyasha.'_

**BEEP**

"_Hey Kagome, I was wondering would you like to have dinner with me Friday night? All right well give me a call. You know where to find me."_

"End of messages," an automated voice rang.

Kagome growled to herself, still furious about Inuyasha calling her in the first place. It's been what? A little over a week and he already wants to talk to her. He has a better chance of getting a date with Sessh than her. Which is saying _a lot. _Considering they are brothers. Then the nerve of Hojo, geez didn't he get a hint!? She growled flinging a pillow over to the other side of the wall, nearly missing the lamp. The next person to call…she would give them something to think about.

The phone gave a sharp whine and Kagome's face flushed with anger. Picking it up she nearly dropped it. "What!?"

"_Geez hon, I hope that's not how you talk to everyone,"_ an amused voice answered.

Kagome sighed in relief. "Sorry Sango."

"_No problems now open the front door, I have been knocking for…ten minutes."_

"Sorry! I'll be right there!" She replied hurriedly putting the phone down on the receiver and running to the door. Sango smiled flipping her phone closed. "What's up buttercup?"

Kagome giggled lightly. "What did you need to talk to me about?"

Sango walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch, resting her feet on the coffee table.

"Yeah go ahead and make yourself at home," Kagome said, sarcasm dripping from her words.

Sango laughed and snuggled farther into the cushion. "Okay, thanks."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "That was new, you usually act like your going to take off your shirt or something." (For those of you who don't get that, don't ask.)

"Yeah well I don't keep my home fifty degrees."

Kagome plopped down next to her. "I like it cold," she retorted sticking out her tongue. Sango made a biting type gesture and then winked. Both girls burst out laughing.

"So what's wrong?" Sango asked after both had settled down.

Kagome sighed and bowed her head. _'Where to begin?' _"Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's brother. Inuyasha called. Hojo called. I found out who Inuyasha's father is…shall I go on?"

"No, no I get it…Okay that is creepy, I mean why the hell would Inuyasha be calling you? Hojo calling you is nothing new and well there was sort of a resemblance between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, even though their last names are different…and for the whole working with his brother thing, be careful…and finding out who his father is…does he look like them?"

"Yep just like them, and I found out in one of the most embarrassing ways, but whatever this sucks…I'll deal with the rest later. Now…what was it you wanted to _tell _me?"

"Well…it's more like ask, you see-"

**Ring**

"Ugh I'm sorry Sango, I'll be right back," Kagome said as she walked into the living room picking up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Kagome, it's Hiten, sorry to bug you but I just wanted to let you know that one of the top stars is coming in tomorrow and I need you to keep your cool when I tell you this…you are going to be shooting a music video with Kouga Ookami…" _

"What?" She asked in a deadly calm voice that sent chills up Hiten's spine, though inside she was fuming. _'The five-timing, sex idol son of a bastard Kouga Ookami!?'_

"_I-I honestly had no idea he was coming…they found a song for you to do-with h-him…"_

"What. Song."

She heard a gulp on the other line. _"I-it's uh called…Burnin Up…he offered to do it with you after he saw your picture to help get you better publicity…" _He explained in one breath.

"This wouldn't happen to be the one I wrote would it," she asked the anger evident in her tone.

"_Y-yes…"_

She took a deep breath to calm herself. "I'll see you tomorrow Hiten."

Slamming the phone on the receiver she heard Sango come in. "Gome what's wrong, you look…pissed."

"Guess who has to do a music video with Kouga Ookami tomorrow?"

Sango's mouth dropped open. "You're kidding!?"

"Quite serious."

"That son of a bitch…Do you want me to come with?"

"Yes please…go get your stuff I know you and Roku had a fight."

Sango cocked her head to the side. "How-"

"You kept avoiding it…now go, we have a long day tomorrow," she sighed as she slid down on the couch.

**O.o.O**

Sesshomaru paced the stage area as he waited for her to arrive. "Hiten I thought you said you called her!" He snarled as he turned towards the oblivious employee.

"I-I did sir, I swear, she wasn't too happy about it, besides she's only…ten minutes late," he said matter-of-factly.

Kouga walked out of his dressing room sporting black Armani pants and a red shirt, which had the first, few buttons undone, showing off the first bit of his white wife-beater.

"So where is this girl?" He asked putting on his sunglasses.

"She's late," Sesshomaru growled.

The front doors burst open and Kagome walked in with a scowl upon her face. "Sorry I'm late Mr. Taisho," she apologized slipping her shades up so that they were resting on her forehead.

Sesshomaru gave a quick glance of disgust at her attire. Sweatpants and a tank top. "Yeah I know, don't get your panties in a bunch I'm changing," she informed as she walked towards her dressing room, ignoring the hungry glances from Kouga.

Sango tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for the make-up artist to leave.

"There we go, my dear, perfect," the lady chimed as she put on the finishing touches, causing Sango to grow even testier. Kagome smiled lightly at her friend's glare towards the woman.

She giggled softly and looked at herself once more. She was wearing an off the shoulder crimson red top that cut in a 'V' revealing a little bust and criss-crossed over her smooth stomach. She wore two red cuffs on each wrist, black leather pants and some black high-heeled sandals. God when did her life become Madonna's?

She sighed as she tossed her ponytail around a bit, two bangs framing her face. The make-up consultant had decided to decorate her features with a dark, almost maroon glow of red eye shadow and some light blush. _'Well it's now or never.' _She thought as she walked out to the stage. _'Let's just hope Kouga doesn't get too attached…on second thought why would he? He's got tons of fan girls plus many other stars swooning over his 'greatness'.' _

Most of the stage crew and extras in the video nodded in approval, however Sesshomaru just looked bored.

Surprisingly he was the one who she wanted to notice her. Oh well guess you can't have your cake and eat it too.

She heard him sigh. "Finally, now let's get this over with," he said handing her over to Kouga.

Kouga smirked and winked as she rolled her eyes towards Sango.

"Okay now here is what I want you guys to do. Extras you stand right here!" Hiten yelled pointing towards the left wall of the club scene. All the extra men and women shuffled over to the wall standing in the spots they had rehearsed. "Kouga you already know what to do and Kagome just read over this script," he demanded handing a clump of paper over to Kagome.

Kagome sighed and began flipping through the pages, skimming over every little detail. "Blah, Blah, Blah, Bl-HE HAS TO TOUCH WHAT!?" _'Dammit we have another Miroku…maybe even worse!'_

Hiten laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head as if knowing this was going to happen. "What's wrong Kagome?" he asked innocently.

"I swear Hiten, if that-that-fleabag lays one hand on me he won't be male anymore."

"Calm down Kagome, it was Sesshomaru's idea…"

She gave a very devious smirk as she looked over towards Sesshomaru. "Ya know what Hiten, one second thought I'll do it," she said with a grin.

Hiten gulped. "Kagome I don't like that look, what are you up to?"

"Oh don't worry," she paused batting her eyelashes to match her sugary sweet voice. "I won't try anything, I won't try anything at all…"

"I'll help...I owe you anyways," he offered.

"Fine with me," Kagome answered the smirk still plastered on her face. "Get ready for a cold shower, Sessh," she mumbled as she walked away with Hiten towards the recording box to warm up, while telling him her plans.

**O.o.O**

After a few criticisms and whatnots Kagome finally made it to the stage. "Alright let's get this show on the road guys!" Hiten yelled.

Kagome walked into the club scene and got ready as the beginning music started flooding through the studio.

She sat at the booth slightly shaking to the beat a smile on her face as she 'talked' to her 'friends' sitting by her.

"Every time that you're walkin by / I feel the vibe inside / There's something about the way you are that's giving me butterflies / Maybe the planets have aligned / Maybe it's all in my mind…"

When she first started singing Kouga entered the stage with his two back up buddies as he called them behind him tipping his sunglasses down a bit so he could look at her as he passed.

She finished singing the first part and flicked her wrist motioning for the other two girls to follow her.

"So let me just introduce myself before I get too shy / I've seen you in my dreams at night to you I fantasize…" _'I hate Kouga, I hate Kouga, I hate Kouga…' _She chanted in her head.

Kagome swayed her hips seductively as she walked towards him a smile plastered on her face. He grinned as she stopped in front of him swaying her hips once more before walking around him before stopping in front of him with her back facing him.

"…You caught my eye, you're just so fine…" As she sang she bent down a bit and grinding her butt against his groin. His arms hooked around her waist and she hooked her arms around his neck. "You caught my eye, you're just so fine…"

"And…cut!" The director called.

"That was great!" Hiten yelled, as he took off his sunglasses walking over to Kagome and Kouga who, much to her distaste, were stuck in the same pose.

"Okay but Kagome I need you to look very intimate with Kouga, how about we practice on someone you are used to working with…hmm," He winked at Kagome before calling over the person. "Sessh get over here!"

Sesshomaru groaned as he jogged over to Hiten. "What," he growled.

"Well we need you to stand in for Kouga," he said trying not to smirk.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because you just do…she needs to practice with someone she knows…just so we can see what she can do."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and took his place at the edge of the stage.

"Get ready for some fun Kagome," Hiten whispered. "And feel free to do more than what you did with Kouga."

He trotted off the stage as Kagome smirked. "Time for some fun," she whispered to herself.

The beat started once again and Sesshomaru walked into the setting, the two same boys following him as he repeated the same moves Kouga had, which surprised Kagome greatly. He winked at her before he walked off.

'_God he's a lot better than Kouga-and did he just wink at me…? Shit I almost missed a beat! Damn him!'_

"…I feel the vibe inside / There's something about the way you are that's giving me butterflies / Maybe the planets have aligned / Maybe it's all in my mind…"

Sesshomaru smirked when she almost missed the beat. _'Yes Kagome, I know your game and two can play it,' _He thought smirking.

She got up and walked towards him with more jolt in her hip movements than before. "So let me just introduce myself before I get too shy / I've seen you in my dreams in my at night to you I fantasize…"

Stopping in front of him like she did Kouga she walked around him her fingers trailing his chest and thighs causing his breath to hitch.

'_Dammit…Stupid girl. Thinks she can mess with this Sesshomaru.' _

She stopped in front of him. "You caught my eye, you're just so fine…" With those words she bent down once more grinding her butt into his groin a bit harder than she did Kouga. His arms went around her waist as she sang the next part, both of their hips rocking to the beat.

"You know this means revenge Kagome," he whispered as she sang, letting his tongue roll over the back of her ear, nipping it slightly.

"You caught my eye, you're just so fine…"

She shivered as the director called cut. Hiten walked over to the two, motioning them to stay in the same pose, his eyes wide. "Um, that was…wow…if I didn't know any better I would say you two would make a cute couple…but oh well this is just acting…" he paused for effect as Kagome looked over to Sango, her eyes now wide.

Hiten smirked as he looked back over to Kouga who just scowled. "You see that Kouga! That is what you and Kagome need to look like! You need to have chemistry, act if you must because I know for sure that _they _were acting!" he yelled, though he didn't seem too positive about the _acting _himself.

"Alright let's try it with Kouga again. Thank you Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru nodded as he walked away towards his seat.

Kagome cursed under her breath watching him sit back down, smirking. It seems her plan had backfired.

-

-

**A/N: So yeah...There it was--hoped you liked it! And I just checked--I have 113 pages written for this story so if ya'll are good---then maybeee I'll hurry up and update. I need at least eleven more tho or I'm not updating! -crosses arms- hmph**

Preview for the next chapter of Stupid Girl: **Chapter 4 – Burnin' Up.**

"Sango!" she yelled, her voice hushed.

Sango turned around a look of worry etched onto her face. "What's wrong babe?"

"I-Inuyasha…he's…here!"

**O.o.O**

She got up swaying her hips as she walked towards him. She stopped in front of him leaning into his ear. "Is my sister still better?" she asked as she walked off towards Kouga.

**O.o.O**

Sesshomaru growled a bit louder this time, each pitch more uncomforting than the next. "You know what I mean, _Ms. Higurashi. _If you want to be a whore, be my guest just don't seduce me," and with that said he got up leaving his office with the door booming behind.

**O.o.O**

Sango's eyes widened and her mouth dropped. "You and KOUGA!?"


	4. Burnin' Up

**Chapter 4**

**Burnin Up**

**-**

**-**

Kagome sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. Kouga and her finally succeeded to looking intimate enough for Hiten so he let her have a break. The stage crew was setting up for the next scene…a bedroom…She took a sip of her coffee looking around. _'That's odd…he was just here…' _She thought as she once again looked around for Sesshomaru. She fumbled with her newly changed shirt as her eyes wandered.

She was now wearing a black t-shirt with a skull on it and some black capris, decorated with strings. She wore a black wristband that showed a skull in the middle and two roses winding up under it. She had to admit it was pretty cool.

Setting her freshly brewed coffee down on the stool she pushed herself up from the chair and walked towards the back of the studio. She poked her head around the corner in search for the silver haired hottie. Dragging the rest of her body with her she turned so she could get a better view. She gasped at what she saw.

Kagome was loosing it. She was positive. _'It can't be…No it can't…It just can't…not now…not when I am finally making progress._' Both conversationalists turned towards the gasp only to be met with a flash of black as the woman fled around the corner.

Kagome took deep breaths, a hand over her chest. That was too close…it couldn't be him… Sneaking her head around the corner once more she was right…it was Inuyasha…

She pressed her bare back to the wall as she slid down it. She could hear them—she smirked—so why not listen?

"Sessh, who was that? She looked kinda familiar…"

"Probably just one of the extras."

"Oh—hey do you think I could stay and watch the shoot?"

"You know I do not wish for your presence little brother—but if you must…follow me…"

She could hear the footsteps slowly climbing towards her and fled towards the stage hoping to find Sango. She found whom she was looking for and ran the best she could in heels.

"Sango!" she yelled, her voice hushed.

Sango turned around a look of worry etched onto her face. "What's wrong babe?"

"I-Inuyasha…he's…here!"

Sango's eyes widened and she looked around anxiously. "Um…crap…okay here are your options…one I can pretend to call as Kikyo or one of his friends or someone…or you can give Sessh somethin to think 'bout," Sango said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Kagome giggled. "We need to get you away from Miro."

Sango rolled her eyes. "So what will it be?"

Kagome thought for a minute before smiling. "I'm thinkin' number…"

**O.o.O**

Kagome walked onto the stage, sitting on the edge of the bed, not exactly sure what to do. She looked around for any sign of Inuyasha, letting a breath of relief flow out, not seeing him anywhere.

She looked to her left when Hiten made his way towards her. "Hey Kagome…ready for the next scene?" he asked stopping in front of her.

She nodded her head eagerly. "Yes…I just have to do my own thing right?"

"Yes."

"Okay…let's get started," she said as she lay down on the bed, her feet at the pillow and her head at the foot of the bed. While they shuffled through the beats Kagome took the time to look at her surroundings. The three walls were painted a light baby blue and the bed had a black comforter on it. The walls were decorated with pictures of random objects or people.

She heard the tune start from the beginning and sang the words under her breath waiting for her cue. All eyes were on her—all eyes except Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's.

Her eyebrows furrowed in question as she looked around. Shouldn't they be here by now? She sighed and lay on her back, her left hand on her hip and her right arm extended above her head, as the beat quickened.

Her voice played back and she rolled over on her left side. "Uh-I-I-I'm burnin…U-u-u-up for you…Uh-I-I-I'm burning…U-u-u-up for you…" She turned around, tousling her hair on the bed, slowly moving her hand from her hip up her stomach to the bottom of her breast, dragging her shirt along with it and showed off her perfectly flat tummy.

She craned her neck back as she trailed her hands back down her stomach to her pant waistband. She got a good view of the stage crew, especially Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

She winked at Sesshomaru as she sang the next part. "I see diamonds in the sky / Touch my hand and I can fly / All this is a mystery / So come on come on and dance with me…"

She rolled back over on her back, as the music played it's beat.

"And cut!"

Hiten came running up to the stage as Kagome straightened her hair. "How'd I do?"

"Perfecto," he said in with an accent kissing his two fingers.

Kagome laughed as she looked towards Sango who just smirked and then towards Inuyasha who was gaping.

She got up swaying her hips as she walked towards him. She stopped in front of him leaning into his ear. "Is my sister still better?" she asked as she walked off towards Kouga.

**O.o.O**

**Sessh's POV**

Sesshomaru watched as she sang, acting as the seducing mistress. She was quite good at it. He watched her silently, taking in every inch of her body. He snorted quietly. She was human. Nothing more and less than him.

"-U-u-u-up for you…Uh-I-I-I'm burning…U-u-u-up for you…" Her voice was like an angel. Hell, _she _was an angel. He growled at himself. He couldn't feel _anything _towards her. She was just another human. Her race was the reason his father left his mother.

_Sesshomaru sat patiently on the couch as his mother cooked dinner. Just another day…Another horrid day. His ears strained to hear, the sound of footsteps coming into range. Rushing to the window he peered outside, in time to see his father come strolling down the sidewalk, his hand latched onto the briefcase bouncing against his hip. Setting the briefcase down he dug in his pocket for his keys, only to have the door swing open by the young boy, greeting him happily. _

"_Hi papa," Sesshomaru greeted. _

_InuTaisho laughed as he picked up his son, Sesshomaru's legs latched around his waist. "Hello Sessh. Where's your mother…I need to talk to her…and you need to go to your room," InuTaisho informed, his voice stern. _

_Sesshomaru nodded and pointed to the kitchen. InuTaisho nodded to himself as he set Sesshomaru down, the little boy eagerly running to his room._

_InuTaisho made his way to the kitchen unaware of the young ears that were listening. _

Sesshomaru scowled as he pushed away that memory…not one of his best. His eyes averted to Inuyasha and he glared. It was him. He was the concoction of their mess. His father and that bitch Izayoi. He looked towards the angel once more.

He quirked an eyebrow when she winked at him. Why had that small gesture have somewhat of an effect on him? He watched as she lifted her shirt a bit, his breath hitching just for a split second. What was she doing to him? He had known her for less than a week. She was just another star. Just another fame-crazed star. No matter how much he tried to convince himself she was the same as all the other Barbie dolls out there, she wasn't. She was just _Kagome. _She was just what _he_ needed…

He turned and walked away…a war breaking out in his thoughts. He wasn't going to let her play games with him…no, not at all…

**O.o.O**

**Inu's POV**

Inuyasha was stunned to find that Kagome was Sesshomaru's new client. He inwardly smirked as she turned to look at him, but to his surprise she wasn't gasping and fleeing like she most likely would, not counting the circumstances. But here she was smiling, swinging her hips, like nothing had ever happened between them. He turned to ask his brother why he didn't tell him, only to notice the stoic figure had fled. He was quite surprised himself when Kagome put on her little act.

He may have seemed cool on the outside but inside his mind was crying, _why the hell wasn't she like that when she was with me!? _Maybe she had found someone different? Someone who wouldn't drop her in a second for her sister? He could feel the sensation of pleasure bubble up in his throat when she bent towards him.

"Is my sister still better?" And in a flash she was gone. He growled. She was playing games with him. Oh well, she wasn't going to make it in the big league. And even if she did, he still wanted her back…

**O.o.O**

"Hey Kouga," Kagome greeted…much to her distaste. Kouga cracked a smirk.

"I knew you'd see it my way babe," he said putting an arm around her shoulder. She sighed but didn't shrug it off, due to the hanyou in front of her who slightly turned. If he _did _turn around she'd rather have Kouga's arm around her shoulder than Sango's windmill of questions.

"So babe," Kouga started leaning down to whisper in her ear. "What do you say to me and you together?" he asked softly.

She inwardly gasped. What happened to the 'playa'? "Um…" she started and was going to say no until a certain hanyou's face came into view, his eyes glazed in fury. "Sure Kouga I'd love to."

He smiled softly, showing a side of him that no one but his close friends and occasionally girlfriends got to see. He turned resting both hands on her hips as he pulled her close. Their lips were inches apart and he closed the gap, gently massaging her lips with his.

She let her eyes close. She knew it was horrible using him and Sesshomaru but Inuyasha was right there!

Kouga growled in pleasure as she plunged her tongue through his lips, her arms latched around his neck. She pulled away due to lack of air and rested her forehead against his.

He smiled and held her close rocking back and forth, his chin resting on the top of her head.

Kagome smiled as well. He was so sweet when he wasn't around the press. For the rest of the moment she forgot about the hanyou who angrily stormed out the door.

**O.o.O**

Kagome sat and listened to Hiten's droning voice, nodding in the appropriate places even though she wasn't listening. One sentence however caught her attention.

"…And so you will be needing dance lessons…you'll be taking them with Madam Hitomi, if you're up to it…" Hiten paused.

Kagome's frown perked into a smile and she nodded excitedly. "Yes."

"Are you sure…she's one of the toughest dance teachers in the…well the world…"

Kagome nodded to assure him. "Yes Hiten I'm sure, I think I can handle hell."

"Try hell and back and hell and back again."

"She's that bad huh?"

"Damn straight she is."

Kagome sucked in her breath through her teeth. "Well then I'll just have to work extra hard won't I?"

Hiten nodded giving her an 'are you kidding me, of course you will,' look. "And remember it's for the rest of your video."

"Got it."

"Alright well…let's get Sessh in here and see if that's all," Hiten stood up walking towards the door, his hand rested on the brass knob before he turned back around. "You have class tomorrow don't you?"

Kagome nodded dully.

Hiten bit his bottom lip. "Hmm…okay well then we'll have to do it Wednesday," he answered walking out into the hall.

Kagome looked around Sesshomaru's office. It seemed pretty cozy. Although it reminded her of the same old boring Sesshomaru. She sighed and chewed on her bottom lip unconsciously. His walls were painted a boring brown and the desk was neat and all the shelves were in order.

'_Gee, talk about neat-freak.'_

The door opened and the same silver-haired beauty walked into the room, _alone_. Kagome shifted in her seat uncomfortably. Where was Hiten?

"Kagome we need to talk."

She gaped slightly, almost unnoticeably. He called her by her name. Ha! That was new.

"Okay…what about?"

He growled low, his voice harsh. "Do not play games with me. Understood?"

She jerked back…okay maybe she was getting ahead of herself. "What games?" she asked innocently.

He growled a bit louder this time, each pitch more uncomforting than the next. "You know what I mean, _Ms. Higurashi. _If you want to be a whore, be my guest just don't seduce me," and with that said he got up leaving his office with the door booming behind.

She jumped, her eyes closed tightly. Okay so maybe it was a bad idea…

**O.o.O**

Sango and Kagome dragged themselves into the house. God what a day. Kagome walked lifelessly into the living room, plopping lazily down on the couch. Sango sat down next to her resting her head back against the wall.

"Can you believe I have dance with _Madame _Hitomi?"

Sango laughed. "You make her sound like an evil witch or something."

Kagome smirked lightly. "No she does that on her own."

Both girls laughed and got more comfortable ending with Kagome's head on Sango's lap and Sango's legs criss-crossed. Kagome sighed as she turned her head up to look at Sango.

"I have a question San."

Sango looked down nodding for her to go on.

"Why are you and Miro fighting?"

Sango sucked in her breath through her teeth. "Um…well…he…he was…outwithInuyasha," she said, saying the last part a bit fast, hoping Kagome wouldn't catch on but unfortunately…

"He was out with Inuyasha?" She asked sitting up.

"Yeah…you know how he and Inuyasha are friends…he just wasn't sure whether or not to tell you because he didn't want to loose his best friend and cousin."

Kagome tried to smile, but only succeeded in tugging a corner of her lip up.

"Yeah I'm sorry I didn't tell you Kags…they came home _drunk…_they were being idiots, Ki-Kindra agrees with me…"

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Kindra?" Sango laughed nervously as she looked around at everything _except _Kagome.

"Yea…heh…you remember Kindra…ya know good 'ole Kindra from junior year…Kindra…ahh she was nice…" she said trying to sound somewhat convincing.

"Kindra, right. Would this Kindra happen to be a Kikyo also?" Kagome asked somewhat peeved.

Sango looked away shamefully. What was she doing talking to the one who had caused Kagome so much pain? "I'm so-"

Kagome put an arm around her shoulder. "I'm just upset you didn't tell me. I can't be mad at you for talking to her. It's hers and my quarrel you're not part of it. Don't apologize," Kagome reassured.

Sango nodded and looked at Kagome suspiciously. "Alright what happened to make you so happy?"

Kagome smiled in a way that said 'I have a secret nobody knows' and walked into the kitchen, humming 'Stricken' by Disturbed.

Sango noticed she was alone and got up hurrying to the kitchen. "Kagome! Get your ass back here! You look as if Kouga Ookami told you he was a ballerina!"

Kagome smirked and turned the faucet on, taking a sponge from the counter and scrubbing the dirty dishes. "Its got something to do with him," she said in a tone that only Sango could decipher.

Sango's eyes widened and her mouth dropped. "You and KOUGA!?"

Kagome turned around resting her palms on the counter. "Yup."

"Since when!?"

Kagome turned her head up biting her bottom lip. "Um…since after the last scene we shot."

Sango shook her head thoughtfully. "Kagome…he's a star…he uses people…"

"Sango I need you to be happy for me…Kouga may be different than he seems."

Sango went over pulling Kagome into an embrace. "Sweetie I just don't want you getting hurt again. You know I care about you like a little sister."

Kagome nodded as she rested her head on Sango's shoulder. "I know San, I know…but sometimes you have to let me grow up and learn on my own."

Sango patted her back, pulling back. "You're right Kags…you're right." Sango yawned as she took a step back. "I'm going to head up to bed Kags, see ya tomorrow."

Kagome nodded as Sango made her way towards Kikyo's old room. She sighed as she plopped down on a chair. "What a day," she mumbled to herself.

'_What if Sango's right…what if Kouga is just using me as another play thing? Oh well it's my choice…I don't know if I can bare to be hurt again…' _Kagome thought to herself as she laid her head on the cold wooden top of the table.

She sighed. Why did Inuyasha ever have to walk into her life? Everything was so much better when she didn't like boys. Oh well it's part of growing up. Yawning she laid her head on her arm letting her eyes drift close. She fell asleep, traveling to a dreamland with no Inuyasha, no Kouga, no troubles…but maybe a bit of Sesshomaru.

**-**

**-**

**A/N: Hope ya'll liked it! Anyways here's a preview and remember, REVIEW. Oh and I want twenty reviews or I'm not updating : )**

Preview for the next chapter of Stupid Girl: **Chapter 5 – Head vs. Heart.**

Moments later she got out drying her hair, a towel securely tightened around her breasts as the rest flowed down to her knees. She walked over to the window, and closed her eyes, pushing open the curtains. She sighed and opened her eyes…and screamed.

The door to her room slammed open as flashes blinded her vision. "Kagome what's-"

**O.o.O**

"May I ask your business here?" He asked calmly, with a slight growl, facing the shaggy-haired man sitting in Kagome's _tree. _

"I-I'm sorry Mr. Taisho…I-I didn't know you were dating Ms. Higurashi…" the reporter stuttered in fear of his life.

**O.o.O**

Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist and pulled her against his chest, his free arm snaking around her waist. He heard her gasp but he didn't care. All he wanted was one kiss…he lowered his head as she closed her eyes. Centimeters away, he could feel her breath lingering on his lips. Just one taste…


	5. Head Vs Heart

**Chapter 5**

**Head vs. Heart**

**-**

A jolt of pain shot through her neck as she shifted positions. She winced as she stayed as she was. It felt like if she were to move it the bone would break and crumble. Kagome closed her eyes once more thinking to herself if she just moved it really fast the pain would be over. She took her own advice and hastily cranked her neck upwards so she was sitting up, her back calling for attention. She moaned in pain as she stretched her arms. "That's what I get for falling asleep on a table," she mumbled rubbing the back of her neck.

A sleepy figure hobbled down the stairs, rubbing her eyes. Kagome smiled, her eyes drooping as she yawned. She turned towards the clock…10:15…a half and hour until her first class. A half n' hour until she saw Inuyasha again…and her sister…

She groaned to herself as a clattering of pans was heard from the stove.

"Do you want your eggs scrambled or fried?"

Kagome pondered for a moment. "Scrambled. Thanks San I owe you."

"No prob now go get ready…I don't have class till one…now where's that milk…" She mumbled to herself as she searched through the fridge.

Kagome giggled quietly and rushed upstairs her steps making pitter-patter across the ground. She threw open the door to her room and slid open her closet. Searching through her clothes she finally found something. She set the material on her bed and hopped quickly into the shower.

Moments later she got out drying her hair, a towel securely tightened around her breasts as the rest flowed down to her knees. She walked over to the window, and closed her eyes, pushing open the curtains. She sighed and opened her eyes…and screamed.

The door to her room slammed open as flashes blinded her vision. _What the heck?_

"Kagome what's—"

Sango grabbed her arm pulling her roughly out the door. Kagome took a deep breath. "That dumb ass guy I am going to give him a piece of my—"

"Kagome—calm…I am so calling Hiten…" Sango muttered as she punched the numbers angrily into the phone.

"Yeah…hi can I speak to Hiten please," Sango requested in a sugary sweet tone. She tapped her foot as a male voice came into range. "Hiten! Get these dumb ass reporters away from Kagome's house!" She yelled giving the listener quite a fright.

Kagome clutched the towel to her chest as she took deep breaths. Wouldn't you be worked up if you had just gotten out of the shower and seen some guy with a camera sitting in your tree? And even worse that he took pictures of you in a _towel. _

"Get him over here right now and I won't fry your freakin balls…good."

Kagome giggled quietly. '_Let's see how long it will take Hiten to come near her again.'_

Sango slammed the phone down and they both waited patiently, Kagome on the other hand had no idea for what.

"Sango who—" she was cut off when a ring sounded from the door. Sango rushed down the stairs and Kagome sat there, _still _in a towel. Kagome frowned. _'It better not be a guy.' _She was in a towel for Kami's sake!

She heard the clatter of footsteps and hugged her sides hoping to Kami it wasn't- "Sesshomaru!?" she squeaked, her voice high-pitched. _'Can you say torture and _then_ death Sango?' _

**O.o.O**

**Sessh's POV**

Sesshomaru invisibly smirked when he saw her. She wasn't afraid to 'flaunt' her body on set yet at home she's the weak little mouse she was when he first met her? That just didn't fit for him. He walked casually past her trembling figure into her room, clad in a wife-beater and sweatpants. (Author: -drools-) He flexed his claws and smirked as he walked towards the window. A flash blinded him for a moment before his vision cleared. What was this a museum?

"May I ask your business here?" He asked calmly, with a slight growl, facing the shaggy-haired man sitting in Kagome's _tree. _

"I-I'm sorry Mr. Taisho…I-I didn't know you were dating Ms. Higurashi…" the reporter stuttered in fear of his life. If rumor was true about Sesshomaru he wanted to get the hell out of _his _territory.

"We are not dating," he snarled. "I believe Ms. Higurashi is single at the moment."

The photographer nodded. "I'll be leaving…but I can't promise _this _won't make the front page," he said as he snapped a picture. Sesshomaru swung his claw violently as the flash died down, only to see the guy run down the driveway looking back every few moments.

And then Sesshomaru realized what the reporter meant by '_this._' "Kagome, you should have stayed in the hall," Sesshomaru growled.

He turned to face the girl. He watched the water rolling down her long slim neck, disappearing into the towel, traveling down between the valley of her breasts…he could only imagine. He bit his bottom lip and turned back around. How was it that his _client, _this bitch, was turning him on?

"I'm sorry, I'll just go…wait a minute! This is my room! Out!" Kagome yelled, fire building in her orbs.

Sesshomaru mentally smirked. There she was. There was the Kagome he knew. Towel-clad or not. He turned around. His eyes fell onto her pouty red lips. He could have sworn they were just calling out to him, begging him for a kiss. He unconsciously took a step forward.

Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist and pulled her against his chest, his free arm snaking around her waist. He heard her gasp but he didn't care. All he wanted was one kiss…he lowered his head as she closed her eyes. Centimeters away, he could feel her breath lingering on his lips. Just one taste…

"A little cozy there aren't we?" an amused voice rang from the doorway. (Author: I'm so evil.)

Kagome jumped back clutching her towel for dear life. She growled. "Sango."

Sango batted her eyelashes innocently. Sesshomaru watched in amusement. He wasn't embarrassed…no, not at all…

**O.o.O**

**Kagome's POV**

'_That was so fuckin close…and she had to ruin it! Dammit!' _Kagome thought. She watched as Sango batted her eyelashes innocently and then smirked. Sango was definitely up to something. Something bad.

"Well I'm sorry Kagome, but you have a boyfriend remember? By the way Kouga's on the phone right now."

Kagome's face flushed as she ran towards her bed and grabbed her clothes, slamming the bathroom door she came back out with a white un-buttoned collared shirt that was tied in the middle of her stomach, just above her belly button, a black halter underneath and a beige mini skirt and sandals. She ran to the hallway and grabbed her cell and yelled a goodbye to both Sesshomaru and Sango and rushed out the door, while talking to Kouga. Kagome slammed the door on her way out and stood at the porch.

"Oh really? Thank you so much Kouga!" She nodded into the phone as a blue sports car screeched up into her drive way. She snapped it shut and climbed into the car kissing the driver before getting situated. Kouga smirked and put a hand on her knee, massaging it softly.

As they pulled out Kagome couldn't help but notice two golden eyes boring into her back. She watched them as Kouga drove off. She could have sworn she saw emotions but hurt? That wasn't like Sesshomaru. Maybe if she just tried to forget about the 'almost kiss' he would too. Yes, that was what she would do. She would avoid him. But he was her boss! How do you avoid your boss!? Not going to work? No. She needed the money. Asking to record for a different record company? No. Then they'd think she was whack. What about tying him to a rocket in his sleep and sending him to the moon!

She buried her face in her hands. Ha! She was delusional or something. She was too caught up in her thoughts to notice they had neared the school and was knocked out of them when the blue sports car came to a screeching halt.

She jerked forward her hands grabbing the compartment in front of her. "Sorry babe," Kouga apologized with a toothy grin.

She nodded accepting the apology as she bent forward and kissed him. Nothing too intimate, just a peck on the lips. She saw a few of the girls that were walking to class stop. She smirked and then…she noticed her sister. She bent forward again and rested her palm on Kouga's cheek as she pressed her lips against his once more. The love-struck wolf was too into it to notice she was using him. She sucked on his bottom lip and he pulled her over to sit on his lap so she was straddling his waist. He kissed down her neck and she forced a moan. All she could think about was Sesshomaru. She kissed him once more and exited the car grabbing her bag. (Author: Don't kill me.)

"Thanks Kouga."

He winked and backed out of the space and then switched gears and screeched once more out of the lot. She smiled and turned around winking at her sister before continuing towards the building.

Kikyo stood in the middle of the sidewalk, well…shocked. Since when did her sister date stars? She glared at the figure that was walking away. She _would _find out sooner of later…and she knew just the person. Her old buddy Hiten...

**O.o.O**

**Sessh's POV**

_Earlier…_

He stood there shocked when Sango informed that her 'boyfriend' was on the phone. Kouga was her boyfriend? Just a couple of days ago Kouga and her were mortal enemies. She couldn't stand that wolf and now she was dating him? Sesshomaru mentally smacked himself. He shouldn't get so worked up about this. She didn't even belong to him. For all he cared the half ass wolf could mark her as his. Kouga could use her and throw her away and he…would care…

He closed his eyes and massaged the bridge of his nose. She was just another girl…no special treatment, no nothing. He was going to treat her like he did every other client…even if it meant making her hate him.

He walked over to the window and peered outside. There was Kouga, blue sports car and all. He frowned as she drove off, hurt flashing through his eyes for a brief second. He sighed. He had to admit he cared. Not too much…but there was that little spark of unfamiliar feeling in his gut.

Sesshomaru turned to see Sango staring at him with a smirk. Was it amusing for her to see him like this?

"Upset Sessh?"

A growl rose from his chest. "Upset? This Sesshomaru does not get upset. Especially over a human."

Sango glared. "And what exactly do you mean by that?"

Sesshomaru let a small smirk adorn his face, "It's exactly how it sounds."

"So you are saying humans are worthless and a waste of time?"

He walked towards the door. "You catch on fast for one of _them_," he insulted leaving the room and closing the door behind him so Sango couldn't throw the book that was in her hand at him.

Sango gaped at the closed door. _'What a jerk!' _Sango thought as she threw the book at the wall instead, trying to flush her anger. She knew he liked Kagome. And she knew Kagome liked him. So why was it that _neither_ of _them_ knew!?

**O.o.O**

Kagome walked through the building towards her first class, her one strap pack bouncing against her leg as she walked. She sighed as she pulled out a book and began reading. She was about to go on in the book when she collided with a solid object, causing her to stumble slightly as she tried to catch her balance, her book slipping from her grasp and sliding along the floor. She huffed in annoyance as she reached for the discarded book. She realized she was too late when she noticed five calloused fingers had already toughed the rim.

"Sorry Kagome," the man apologized, handing her the book.

She scowled as she looked up. "Keep it. I don't want to touch it after you have," she paused getting up and brushing herself off. "Ya know what on second thought just give it to Kikyo. Tell her you stole it off some kid. She'll gladly accept it. Shit she'll accept anything stolen."

Inuyasha growled as she straightened her shirt. "Bitch, I try to be nice to you and all I get is this? Insults about your sister…my _girlfriend._ And then I find out you are working for my brother? What are you a slut? I bet you fucked him just to get where you're at."

Kagome's eyes watered but she refused to cry in front of this…_monster. _"Unlike my sister I don't fuck guys to get where I am, and I sure as hell don't see other people while I have a boyfriend," she declared her voice cracking. "You should know better Inuyasha. If you had to cheat on me you could have done it with someone more decent!" She let the tears fall down her face, her voice becoming weak. "How long were you seeing her Inuyasha? Hmm? How long did you plan on fucking her before telling me!?"

Inuyasha eyes softened and he suddenly felt guilt. Guilt for being so horrible to the one he lov_ed_. "I'm sorry Kagome…"

"That's not the answer I want. I want to know. How long Inuyasha…how long?" she asked softly tears streaming down her face.

Inuyasha looked down ashamed. "A year."

She smiled and sighed as the tears kept coming. Shaking her head she sniffed. "I can't believe I was so stupid," she said laughing.

Concern glistened in his eyes. "Kagome-"

"No Inuyasha," she replied wiping the tears away. "We have been through this…you are with my sister now. I am with Kouga…so let's drop it."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Kouga Ookami?"

"Yes Inuyasha. Kouga _Ookami_."

He growled looking her in the eyes. "Have fun with your play toy slut," he said walking off, not able to control his anger any longer.

Kagome gaped at his fading figure. She stomped her foot. "Hey! That's my job! I'm supposed to be the one walking off not able to control my anger!" she yelled to no one in particular.

She huffed and walked towards class, glancing down at her watch. "Dammit!" she yelled. She was going to be late. She skid down the hall and turned the corner. She crashed into the room stumbling.

The professor stopped his lesson and rolled his eyes turning back to the board behind him. She sighed as she sat down and pulled out her laptop.

**O.o.O**

Kagome groaned as she walked into the studio in blue sweatpants and a 'Disturbed' t-shirt, a gym bag slung on her left shoulder. She wasn't supposed to be here until one but Hiten had called her in ten minutes early to discuss some things. And she wasn't in a good mood. Not after running into Inuyasha.

"Hey Kags," Hiten greeted as usual, a mug in his hands.

"Hi," she said sadly. He sipped his coffee and put it down slowly, studying Kagome.

"What's wrong Kagome?"

"It's nothing," she assured not looking at him once.

He walked over to her. "If it's nothing why are you crying?" he asked softly as he wiped away a tear that was rolling down her cheek.

She sobbed as collided into him holding on tight, like a child would their rescuer. He was a bit surprised but snaked his arms around her waist to keep her steady. (Author: They have like a brother/sister relationship.) She sobbed harder as her hands clung onto the fabric resting on his shoulders.

"I hate him," she managed to squeak out between sobs.

'_Him?' _Hiten was confused but continued to rub circles on her back. "Shh Kagome it's okay."

She sobbed harder into his chest. Kagome pulled back after a few minutes and hastily rid her face of the tears, even though her eyes still held evidence. "I-I'm sorry," she said weakly.

Hiten shook his head. "No Kagome, you have nothing to be sorry for."

She took a deep shaky breath unaware of the dog-demon who had been watching the whole episode from behind the wall.

Hiten put a hand on her back. "Are you ready for dance lesson with the devil?" he asked trying to lighten the mood. Kagome cracked a smile and sniffed wiping her eyes.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she replied grabbing her bag, both her and Hiten making their way to the back of the studio.

A figure stepped out from the shadows once they had both turned the corner. He sighed and looked down at the cover of the magazine. Maybe he should wait a little bit until showing her the _lovely _picture of them both...in her bedroom. Sesshomaru was also confused though. He hated seeing her upset but who in the world was _him?_

-

-

**A/N: Well hoped you liked it and hmmm I want at least double the reviews or I'm not updating oh and before the preview can you guys do me A HUGE FAVOR? Go to my profile and before you review look under UPCOMING STORIES and tell me which one you would like to see first! OKAy? Thanks! OH and don't kill me for the Kag/Kou bit--it plays an important part in the story that they be together--Review!**

Preview for the next chapter of Stupid Girl: **Chapter 6 – Canned Heat**

"Its just a picture Ms. Higurashi. It means nothing. Just like that incident earlier, at your home."

"Oh, of course not. No one would ever like Kagome Higurashi! No one would ever want to kiss her! Gee you really know how to make a person feel horrible," she pouted. She looked up realizing he was only about a centimeter away. She opened her mouth the protest when two hot lips claimed hers.

**O.o.O**

"Hello?"

"_Hi Hiten, remember me?"_

"Kikyo? Kikyo Higurashi is that you?"


	6. Canned Heat

**Chapter 6**

**Canned Heat**

"Chasse, Chasse, turn, right leg out, roll back, and pose!" Madame Hitomi yelled over the quick melody, slapping the wooden ruler against the open palm of her hand. Kagome took a deep breath as she released the knot of hair; she had tangled her hand in, from her head. Hiten wasn't kidding when he said Hitomi was one of the toughest dance teachers. And this was only warm ups!

"All right Kagome, sit-ups," Madame Hitomi announced causing the girl to groan. "Don't worry I'll put some hip hop music on while you do them," she assured walking over to the mound of CD racks. Madame Hitomi smiled as she pulled out a case, carefully removing the CD, and plopping in the player.

A new beat filled the room, echoing off the walls, and vibrating the floor. Kagome laid down on the floor as Madame Hitomi's nose scrunched up at the song. "I hate this racket but it's good to warm up to," she admitted as she walked to the bar in the back of the room. Kagome sighed as she positioned her hands behind her head pushing her head up and down, left and right, her arms in a wing like position.

She half watched Madame Hitomi as she did her crunches. She seemed to be the gentle age of thirty, not too too much older than herself. She was very flexible, that much Kagome knew for sure, watching her position one leg on top of the bar, bringing her cheek down to rest on her thigh, her knee bouncing to the beat of the music.

Kagome thought she would have been scared of the dance teacher, thinking it was some fifty-year-old woman. But Madame Hitomi could easily pass for twenty with her long walnut brown hair and milk chocolate dyed eyes.

Her back began to hurt as Kagome got to number one hundred. Madame Hitomi turned form the bar facing her. "Right leg up Kagome and if I see it come down then I'll give you an extra one hundred sit-ups."

Kagome groaned lifting her right leg up while she continued the pattern of her self-torture. Fifty sit-ups later she had switched graciously to just her left leg up and then both.

"Alright…now we will do warm-ups from the wall." Kagome nodded eager for this to end.

Madame Hitomi threw a couple moves together. Taking a few couple of steps then kicking out her right foot slightly, turning her finger tips brushing the ground then getting up in mid turn and shaking her butt slightly, her hands swinging behind her and finally ending the concoction with a roll up.

Kagome blinked and then took a step forward. She was supposed to do _that? _

"Five…six…seven…eight," Madame Hitomi counted urging Kagome to go once she reached eight. Kagome mimicked the moves quite well, a few mishaps here and there as she danced across the floor and back. Madame Hitomi smirked when she saw a figure in the window.

"Okay here's the next," she informed walking to the middle of the floor and turning to face the mirror. "Snake, shimmy, side-step, pop and walk under," she said doing each of the moves, using _mostly _her chest.

"And five…six…seven…eight."

Kagome took the cue and faced the mirror, moving her hands like two snakes as she stepped to the left, her stomach moving with the same motion, she shook her chest bending forward then back. Kagome placed her hands on her knees and sidestepped right while sweeping her chest and head through the air. She brought her arms in an 'x' and brought them out popping her chest and lastly walking under her right arm, putting her whole body into it.

Madame Hitomi clapped as Kagome finished. "Very, very good. I can tell your boss is pleased."

Kagome froze her heart thumping wildly against her chest. Her eyes widened and if not for her mouth already open it would have dropped. "M-my boss…?"

"Yes," she informed pointing over to the two-way mirror.

Kagome held her breath and looked over to the window. Blinking once she let out the breath she held in both relief and disappointment. Standing there with a grin plastered on his face was Hiten.

**O.o.O**

Sesshomaru threw the magazine onto the desk with little strength. It slid across the wooden exterior, limply hanging off the corner of the desk. He wouldn't be surprised if Kagome tore his head off for such a suggestive picture. Almost…just almost…it looked like it was planned. Though it was no more of a shot of Sesshomaru standing in front of Kagome, with a wife-beater and sweatpants and the vixen in little attire, she would still have a fit. Most stars would love to be on the cover with him in such a position, but in such previous thoughts, Kagome was not _just_ anyone.

He rolled his eyes and picked up his cell phone, his thumb dancing with the buttons. A shrill whine came from the contraption and he jumped slightly, pressing the green button then bringing it to his ear. "Yes little brother?"

"_You're either physic or you have caller ID."_

"What do you want Inuyasha," Sesshomaru growled into the mouthpiece, quite annoyed.

He heard Inuyasha take a deep breath on the other line and pulled the phone a few centimeters away from his ear.

"_Why the fuck is Kagome on the front page in a TOWEL with YOU!" _

Sesshomaru counted to five then put the phone back to his ear. "Wrong place, wrong time," he answered and then it hit him. His brother knew her. "How do you know her Inuyasha?"

"She was---dammit! Gotta go, Kikyo's home!" He said quite hurridley. Then the line went dead, all Sesshomaru's answers flying away.

He growled to himself quite irritated. Why was it whenever he was about to get an answer someone always had to interrupt?

Holding the phone once again in his palm he counted to ten before it gave another shrill whine. He cursed under his breath knowing _exactly _who it was.

"Yes Ookami?"

"_Okay I am trying to be fuckin calm about this but it is not fuckin working. Now fuckin tell me why my fuckin girlfriend is on the fuckin cover with just a fuckin towel on with YOU!" _

Sesshomaru counted quietly to himself. Six times. Six times the wolf used profanity.

"Well, Ookami, if you would withhold yourself from using such language around me then I would gladly explain why your girlfriend is on the front cover," he spat into the mouthpiece.

"_Fuck this. I am coming to your office." _Once more the line went dead and Sesshomaru sighed.

The door burst open and Sesshomaru raised a delicate eyebrow. "Well it took you long enough," he taunted.

Kouga growled and slammed his fist on the desk. "Tell me now."

"I believe you have no such authority to command me Kouga. I can easily cut your record deal like that," he said calmly with the snap of his fingers, his face holding no such emotion whatsoever.

Kouga cursed under his breath and then looked up giving a false, fanged smile. "Tell me, _please." _

"Simple. Sango called me over because a reporter was outside of their house and Kagome happened to be getting out of the shower at the time," he answered leaving out most parts.

Kouga still didn't look pleased. "Listen Ookami, you can have your wench just leave me alone."

Kouga growled but walked out of the office.

Sesshomaru sighed. The only one who didn't know about this was-

**O.o.O**

"Kagome!?" A dark haired woman yelled at the T.V. gaping in disbelief. She grabbed the remote instinctively and turned up the volume just as the picture of the cover of a magazine came up, her sister and a silver haired hottie hogging center stage. She gasped as the gossiper went on.

"…**_Is this the newest celebrity couple? Coming up next after a few commercials." _**

She clawed for the object nearest to her, which happened to be a book, and threw it angrily at the T.V. knocking off the vase causing it to shatter. "She was supposed to be miserable!" she seethed as the commercials ended.

"**_And I'm back with the story you've all been waiting for…couple or clients? Sesshomaru Taisho, son of Inu Taisho and soon to be owner of Ikatzu Records was last seen in a compromising state with his new client Kagome Higurashi. At first we did not know much of this girl but after some research we found that she was not an only child and that her sister is dating none other than Inuyasha Takahashi, Sesshomaru's brother and Kagome's ex-boyfriend. We will be taking calls for questions in just a few minutes…right after this," _**the lady on the T.V. smiled as another round of commercials came on.

The front door slammed causing Kikyo to jump and she turned around to see Inuyasha stroll in his hands stuffed in his pockets. "Hey babe," he greeted casually as he kissed her cheek.

"Hi Inu," she purred capturing his lips. He responded, deepening the kiss. After a few minutes they broke apart. "What's wrong," Inuyasha asked.

"Did you hear about your brother and that bitch?"

Inuyasha's knuckles whitened as he closed his hands to fists. He didn't know why he was getting so worked up but his brother and ex together…he didn't like it…at all. "Yes…" he tried to say though it came out more as a distorted snarl.

Kikyo side glanced at him, a scowl once more replacing her emotionless state. "Why the fuck does she get everything," Kikyo mumbled to herself.

"**_Alright our first caller…you're on the air," _**the lady on T.V. said as she pressed a button. **_"I would just like to confirm that this is Kouga Ookami and Kagome Higurashi is my girlfriend!"_**

Kikyo rolled her eyes at the T.V. and grabbed the phone excusing herself. She smiled smugly as she punched in the numbers of Hiten's phone.

**O.o.O**

Kagome rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her hair as the music started once again, Hiten staring at her as she danced. She had gone through the routine ten times now and she still felt she didn't look good doing it.

"Alright Kagome that's all for today. I think you will be able to shoot at least maybe two scenes with those moves?" She asked, looking towards Hiten who nodded in return.

Kagome sighed in relief and grabbed her bag walking out of the studio. "Thank you Madame Hitomi."

She smiled softly. "You're welcome Kagome. I hope Mr. Taisho will like the moves," she said with a wink.

Kagome blushed and mentally smacked herself. Why was it that everyone was trying to get them together? She walked out of the studio and down the halls her hand digging into her bag when a sharp whine sounded from within it.

She opened the phone and took a deep breath. "Hello?" There was a pause on the other line and Kagome knew that couldn't be good.

"My office, now," the voice demanded. The line went dead just as Kagome opened her mouth to protest. She frowned at the phone and sighed shoving it back into her purse.

"Damn you Sesshomaru," she cursed under her breath as she turned back around to go to his office.

**O.o.O**

Sesshomaru sighed as he traced the picture of her figure idly with his nail. It wasn't a _bad _picture…but in her eyes it wouldn't be a _good _picture either. He chuckled quietly to himself. The one time he showed emotion…around that wench and by himself. But the question that was bugging him the most was _how _did his brother know her? College acquaintances? Possible. High school lovers? Hopefully not. Ahh but wait. Wasn't his brother's bitch this girl's sister? Yes. That had to be how they knew. At least he hoped that was the _only _reason.

His nostrils twitched and the aroma of rose petals and sakura blossoms filled the room. He straightened the papers to his left and leaned back, his previous stoic, emotionless expression once more etched across his face.

The door opened and leggy figure entered his domain. "Yes Mr. Taisho?" a meek voice called, the wooden barrier behind her shutting with a click.

He sighed lightly. "Please sit down, Ms. Higurashi," he said ushering to the seat in front of his desk. She smiled weakly and took a seat, setting her duffle bag down on the right side of her chair. "We need to talk," he informed her.

She cocked her head to the side. "About what?"

"About this," he said pushing the magazine towards her. She reached out for it pulling it to rest in front of her. Her eyes widened and her mouth hung agape.

"You're kidding me," she mumbled more to herself rather than him, though he responded anyway with a quick negative nod of the head. "Oh my Kami---What did Kouga say?" she asked.

"He was quite upset," he answered mischief twinkling in his golden orbs, "though I think he'll get over it. He's not one to dwell on such small matters."

"Small? You call this small!?" Kagome fumed, her face flushing a bright red. "It's me and _you _standing in the most indecent and provocative attire! In a bedroom might I add! There are only oh _so many _possibilities one can draw from this!"

Sesshomaru leaned forward the chair adjusting to his new position. "Now Ms. Higurashi, I have ordered a retract of the picture, though those who have seen it—I can do nothing about."

She stood up and began pacing across the room leaving Sesshomaru to watch in sheer amusement. She stopped and turned towards him, her face red with rage. "You! You think this is amusing don't you!" She accused, snapping at him.

He merely quirked an eyebrow. "What is not amusing about having a human pace up and down my office as if she were a queen. Such incompetent goals you humans have."

She growled in frustration. "You just have to insult me about everything don't you!"

Sesshomaru stood, and began walking towards her. "Perhaps I do."

She rolled her eyes. "Kami! How can you be so calm! Its so damn irritating!" she yelled causing him to wince.

"Its just a picture Ms. Higurashi. It means nothing. Just like that incident earlier, at your home."

"Oh, of course not. No one would ever like Kagome Higurashi! No one would ever want to kiss her! Gee you really know how to make a person feel horrible," she pouted. She looked up realizing he was only about a centimeter away. She opened her mouth the protest when two hot lips claimed hers.

**O.o.O**

Hiten walked through the halls, preparing to help the other songwriter perform when his phone gave a strumming whine. He flipped it open and put the piece to his ear.

"Hello?"

"_Hi Hiten, remember me?"_

"Kikyo? Kikyo Higurashi is that you?" he asked with a chuckle, not realizing that she had the same last name as one of his clients.

"_I see you remember. Such a long time since we have chatted."_

"Yes it has been," he responded as he signed a paper Shiori had handed to him.

"_How 'bout we get together. I have meaning to ask you a few questions and now is not a good time."_

"Same…I'm at work right now…I get off in about ten minutes, does that work for you?"

"_Perfect. How 'bout we meet at Yakurishi's? Like old times."_

He smiled though she could not see him. "Sounds good. I'll see you then."

"_Goodbye."_

Hiten was left with a dead line and shrugged putting the phone back into his pocket. "Shiori can you tell Sessh I had some business to attend to?"

Shiori nodded the regular smile adorning her lips. "Of course."

"Thank you," he said curtly with a nod. "Oh. And have Manten take over Ashiri's recording."

She nodded and sighed as he walked out the door.

**O.o.O**

Kagome gasped as she felt his lips claim hers. This was _Sesshomaru_ for kami's sake! Sesshomaru took the chance and slipped his tongue into her mouth, taking his time to taste her thoroughly, running his tongue over her teeth, demanding she respond. She met his tongue halfway gently massaging it with her own.

His left arm wrapped around her waist, the other gripping a handful of her hair. Both of her hands were tangled in his silky mane, sensually massaging his scalp with her fingers.

He pulled her head back, using her hair as a lever and began to kiss down her neck, occasionally nipping. She moaned and pressed herself against him. He sucked on the skin just above her collarbone, long enough to leave a mark. More commonly known as a hicky.

Kagome had never felt such a sensation wash over her before. Not even when she was with Inuyasha. His kisses were sweet and tangy, while Sesshomaru's were rough and enticing. Five calloused fingers ran up her stomach and to her breast. She shivered deliciously as he cupped it through the cloth.

Sesshomaru's fangs extended just a tiny bit and he made his way back up to her mouth. He bit down on her lip and then Kagome felt nothing. She opened her eyes to see him standing over his desk, his palms resting on the glass sheet over it. His breath was hard and he growled as she opened her mouth.

"Go." She still just stood. "I said go dammit!" He snarled as she made her way frantically to the door.

What had he done?

-

**A/N: _Tsk tsk, Sesshy...anyways--sorry if the writing isn't as good as some of my other stories (pfft) I wrote this like last summer--so review--tell me what you think and here's a preview! Yay_**

Preview for the next chapter of Stupid Girl: **Chapter 7 – Cruel Intentions.**

"Oh? And how is her relationship with Mr. Taisho," Kikyo asked in a droning voice, though you could see the curiosity in her eyes.

"Well honestly," he said leaning over towards her, "I think they might have something going on between the two of them. And I'm not the only one who has noticed."

**O.o.O**

She sighed. "Sesshomaru and I…we…"

Kouga looked away. For a brief second something flickered in his eyes before he walked towards the door. Repugnance. "You don't have to finish that," he answered rubbing the bridge of his nose.


	7. Cruel Intentions

**Chapter 7**

**Cruel Intentions**

**-**

Hiten walked along the paved pathway leading to the restaurant. He smiled as he saw Kikyo standing there in front of the entrance. She had her same emotionless expression on, something that reminded him highly of Sesshomaru.

"Hey Kikyo," he greeted with his usual smile and wave as he approached her.

"Hello."

He held out his arm, offering to escort her in, which she gladly took. They walked into the low class café. They took a seat, Hiten pulling out the chair for Kikyo before seating himself.

"So, what's on your mind Kik?"

She sighed and a mischievous smirk adorned her face. "How is my sister doing?"

He cocked his head to the side. "How would I know you-"

"Kagome Higurashi."

"She—ohh of course how could I be such an idiot," he said shocked, but at the same time embarrassed. "Um, well she's doing good—she's never mentioned you…"

"I'm not surprised. We aren't too close," Kikyo informed him taking a sip of her water.

He mouthed an 'oh'. "Well she's a great singer—she has a lot of potential."

"Oh? And how is her relationship with Mr. Taisho," Kikyo asked in a droning voice, though you could see the curiosity in her eyes.

"Well honestly," he said leaning over towards her, "I think they might have something going on between the two of them. And I'm not the only one who has noticed."

"Oh really," Kikyo said in more of a statement tone. "Has Sesshomaru had any other girlfriends?"

Hiten tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Well there was one girl he was quite serious with. I believe her name was Kagura. Kagura Onigumo."

**O.o.O**

Kagome climbed into her car and took a deep breath. What was that earlier? Oh my god…what had she done? She closed her eyes and opened them, taking another deep breath. It was one disaster after another. She put the keys into the ignition and started backing out of the parking lot. She sighed and reached for the radio switch and turned it to her favorite station.

"_Next up we have the new song from Kouga Ookami, Sexyback," _the DJ announced as a danceable beat filled the car.

Her phone gave a strumming whine and she picked it up turning the music down just a few notches. She put it to her ear greeting the person with the occasional hello.

"_Hey babe, doin' anything to—is that my song in the background?" _the person asked with a chuckle.

Kagome laughed. "Yea it is. I like it a lot."

"_Why thank you."_

"You are very welcome." She replied with a giggle, while turning right.

"_Hey I wanted to ask if you would like to go to dinner with me tonight?" _

"Sounds fun. I'd love to…but where?" She asked parking the car in front of her house.

"_I was thinking…oh I don't know, Takumatsu…?" _

"Kouga! That is the most expensive restaurant here! I refuse to let you waste money on me," she said being stubborn as always.

"_Come on Kagome. I want to give you everything you want. I can't spoil my girl?" _

Kagome sighed. "Fine. But just this once."

Kouga chuckled on the other line. _"Alright…Just this once. Ok—well babe I better be going. My manager is giving me an earful. Love ya girl."_

"Wait Kouga I—" the line went dead and she sighed. "—wanted to tell you something," she said to herself, her mind lingering on the kiss.

**O.o.O**

Sesshomaru slammed his fist into the wall, the dry paint cracking around him as the dust from the exterior of the wall fell around his fist. He snarled and knocked the papers off his desk with one swipe of an open hand. He _had _to make her hate him. He wasn't the person to get involved with…especially since he had too many enemies. Once he let her into his life she'd be taken out of it like the snap of the fingers, by grungy, filthy hands.

He removed his fist and sat down roughly, the chair sliding back a few inches. Sesshomaru fingered through the pages, going to the article that the magazine held. He sighed, trying to calm himself as the wind from the pages caressed his face.

The article practically leapt out of the page. The colors on the page were radiant and stood out…not to mention the misinterpreted picture that stood just centimeters away from the square building blocks of the border. His eyes scanned over the words.

_**Dating the Demos? **_

_Newcomer, Kagome Higurashi and Ikatzu Records owner, Sesshomaru Takahashi, were found at eleven o'clock AM at Higurashi's house in a very compromising position. (To the left) We however, did not press much on this matter, as it very well may be just a fling. If Mr. Takahashi is serious however, it looks like Kagome's records will be selling soon. We interviewed Kagura Onigumo, Mr. Takahashi's first love. Here is what she had to say:_

_**Q: **How long did you and Sesshomaru date?_

_**A: **"Well, we had a pretty serious relationship going for about five years," says Kagura._

_**Q: **What happened to throw the relationship aside?_

_**A: **"He cheated on me with a supermodel…I don't remember her name but I'd recognize her face anywhere." _

Sesshomaru growled. How dare she feed lies to the press. Cheated? He would do no such thing. Chivalry may have been lost but he still had his morals. He read on.

**Q: **_Is there anyone special in your life now that Sesshomaru is gone?_

**A: **_"No, actually there isn't. I'm single and holding out for someone special."_

_There you have it. Long time romance was put to an end by the word we all know so well: cheating. Ouch. That's got to hurt. But not to worry, things may be looking up for our sexy star on the upcoming movie, Sting. That's right, Kagura Onigumo is now hitting the big screen with a passion for some action. _

_On another note, Kagome Higurashi's music video for her hit single, Burnin Up, will be released next month. Let's hope this teen pop star doesn't let all the attention go to her head. _

Sesshomaru sighed, and rubbed his head. It could not get any worse. He scanned the rest of the page. At the bottom a picture was pasted. He growled. Apparently things could get worse.

_Caption: Kagome and her ex-boyfriend. Inuyasha Takahashi. _

**O.o.O**

Kagome made her way to the house, pushing her key into the lock and opening the door.

She sighed and set her bag down and then walked to her room. "God damn you Sesshomaru," she cursed under her breath. "This is killing me…_you _are killing me. Ugh! I can't take it anymore!" She yelled throwing a lamp at the wall.

She sank down onto her bed, her mind running through the possibilities of why he kissed her. One however, her mind always seemed to miss: that maybe he truly, genuinely cared for her. But even in her mind that possibility sounded impossible and imprudent.

Ten minutes later she stood in front of the mirror and modeled each dress she had. Although they were all beautiful, none seemed to be perfect enough for the dinner Kouga had planned to take her to.

She twisted her body this way and that, looking at the certain dress she had on. It was a burgundy colored halter dress with a small string starting at the hip and closing it a 'V' right above her thighs. The dress flowed out to her knees and she smiled. It was perfect. It wasn't too formal, nor too classy. She slipped on her high heels and tied the string up to her ankles.

She curled her hair and applied some lip-gloss and put on some eyeliner. She smiled and twirled one last time in the mirror.

The doorbell rang and she grabbed her purse, keys, and white knitted sweater. She trudged downstairs, somewhat missing Sango's usual call of "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Too bad Sango had class. Kagome took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Well, you clean up nicely," Kagome said examining the collared shirt and Armani pants.

"And you, Madame, look very—very sexy," he said as he kissed her hand.

Kagome smiled and blushed.

"Ready?" Kouga asked, pulling out a rose from behind his back.

"Aww, that's so sweet," Kagome replied and accepted the rose.

They walked to the car and Kouga opened the door. Kagome muttered a 'thank you'. He nodded and walked to the other side.

"Be prepared," he said to Kagome.

Kagome frowned. "For what?"

Flashes surrounded the car in a big splotch of light. Kagome blinked a few times to regain her vision. Kouga laughed. "For that. When you get out smile ok?"

Kagome nodded. "How did they know it was you?"

"When you have extra time, you'll notice my license plate says Kouga on it."

"Oh how very subtle," Kagome said sarcastically. "You want to be spoiled with pictures don't you?" She asked with a roll of the eyes.

"Actually yes, I do," Kouga said confidently.

Kagome laughed. "You are so full of it."

Kouga pretended to look hurt as he parked. "Ready?" he asked.

"You bet," Kagome answered.

He got out of the car, the photographers running over to him. He walked to the passenger side and opened the door, each moment captured by a flash of light. Kagome got out, smiling as she was told.

It seemed like dinner had turned into a runway show.

**O.o.O**

Kagome walked to her door, Kouga's hand in hers. "Have fun?" he asked with a grin.

She smiled and pecked him on the cheek. "Yes, I did. Want to come in?" she asked, unlocking the door.

He nodded and grinned. "Sure."

Kagome grabbed his hand and led him inside. He started kissing the back of her neck and she kicked off her shoes. She turned around and kissed him on the lips. He nibbled at her bottom lip and then left her lips in favor of her neck. His hands reached around, untying the back of the dress. The straps loosened and he pushed them out of his way. Kagome bit her bottom lip.

Kouga kissed down her neck, nibbling. And that's when he stopped. A growl emitted from his chest.

"I know for a fact, that hickey was not given to you by me."

Kagome closed her eyes and groaned. "You hung up before I could tell you what happened," she protested, re-tying her straps.

He growled. "So what exactly happened then? Enlighten me."

She sighed. "Sesshomaru and I…we…"

Kouga looked away. For a brief second something flickered in his eyes before he walked towards the door. Repugnance. "You don't have to finish that," he answered rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Kagome fumed. How dare he be disgusted when he's cheated on others before? "You can not tell me truthfully that you have never cheated on someone! Yes, it was wrong. But I didn't do anything with him! We kissed! That's it. The moment got out of hand and I'm sorry for that!" She yelled, jabbing a finger into his chest.

He growled at looked her square in the eye. "I would never stoop so low as to cheat on someone! Never accuse me of something you have no idea about."

"But the magazines said…"

"The magazines are full of bullshit. It's the real world now Kagome. You're not at home anymore, just singing for the fun of it. You've entered the music industry…you've entered hell. It's millions of people watching your every move, laughing at you, criticizing you. It's not all fun and games. And personally, I don't think you're ready," he finished, walking out the door.

Kagome slumped against the wall. Something wet rolled down her face. Were those tears? She didn't know why she was crying. Maybe it was the fact that she was upset about ruining things between her and Kouga. Or maybe it was because she was in love with someone who, she knew, would never love her back.

**O.o.O**

"Hello, may I speak with Ms. Onigumo?"

"_And who might you be?"_

"I am her manager."

"_Why aren't you with her?"_

"She asked me to run out and get a few things. Her line is busy, so I figured I'd call here."

"_Very well."_

"_Hello?"_

"Hello. Yes, this is Mr. Taisho's personal assistant. He'd like to have a meeting with you Friday. At his studio, ten o' clock?"

"_Oh…that's fine. Tell him I'll be there."_

"Thank you."

Kikyo smirked. Now to wait as things rattled the situation up for itself.

-

**A/N: -shrugs- I felt generous! Hehe now I expect lots and lots of reviews--ooh and guess who Sango's calling--SESSHY! so unless you review that chapter will never see daylight (oh and to know what I'm talking about--read the preview)**

Preview of the next chapter of Stupid Girl: **Chapter 8 – It's You That I Want…But Life Will Go On**

"Let's go out, you, me, and Miroku," Kagome suggested at dinner the next evening.

**O.o.O**

"…If you don't get over here, since you are the only one who can push through a pack of guys, Kagome is going to be giving everyone in the club a striptease! Including the paparazzi!" She yelled into the phone, hearing tones of catcalls from the front of the stage.


	8. It's You That I Want

**Chapter 8**

**It's You That I Want…But Life Will Go On**

**-**

**-**

"Let's go out, you, me, and Miroku," Kagome suggested at dinner the next evening.

Sango coughed and sipped at her water. "Well if you haven't noticed, I'm here and not back at Miro's place. We haven't made up yet."

"Well then, it's the perfect chance for you two to make up. I'm calling him," Kagome declared.

Sango sighed. There was nothing she could do really, unless she wanted be accused for the murder of the partly famous Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome pressed the speaker button and then pressed the button, which had Miroku on speed dial.

"_Hello?"_ a groggy voice answered.

"Dude! Did you like just get up? It's like five!" Kagome yelled from the sink as she washed her plate.

"_Yeah…sorry. What do you want?" _

"I'm hurt, Roku. Really I am. Is that how you talk to all your cousins?"

"_Pretty much…I mean, last time Rukeri called I gave her an earful,"_ he said with a chuckle.

Kagome rolled her eyes. Sango leaned back against the chair, listening in sheer amusement.

"So, miss Sango?"

"_Yeah," _he answered with a sigh. "_But there's no way she would ever forgive me. You know how stubborn she can be. Hey, listen, could you tell her something for me?"_

"Why don't you tell her yourself," Kagome said, nodding towards Sango to speak up.

"Hey Miroku," Sango said, from her seat.

"_Oh! Sango. Hi,"_ he mumbled.

"What did you want to tell me Miroku?" Sango asked, her arms folded across her chest. Kagome grinned and watched in sheer amusement.

"_I uh…I wanted to say that I love you very much and am very sorry for what happened. It got out of hand. Please forgive me?"_

"Aww," Kagome cooed. "Come on Sango, how can you deny a sweet apology like that?"

Sango shot daggers at her. "Fine," she decided, sighing. "I forgive you. And I'm sorry too. For being so temperamental."

You could practically _hear_ Miroku smiling on the other side. _"You're also forgiven."_

"Okay!" Kagome announced, clapping her hands together and jumping off the counter. "Who's ready for some fun!"

**O.o.O**

Kagome's hips rocked back and forth to the beat as she chugged down her first drink. "Hey Sango, did I tell you what happened between Kouga and me?" she asked, taking tiny sips at her second drink.

Sango looked at her bemused. "What happened?" Miroku sighed and fiddled with his napkin, circling his finger around the edge of his martini.

"We got in a fight," she said taking another sip. The first drink was really starting to hit her. She loosened up and started to relax, the burning in her throat gone, it was just sheer numbness as the hot liquid tumbled down her throat.

Sango took a sip at her first drink. "You might want to slow down with the drinks hon," she warned, setting hers down.

"No need," Kagome said with a smile. She turned towards the bartender. "Hit me, B," she said slapping the counter and pushing her cup towards the bartender.

"Wait, did you say you and Kouga got in a fight?" Sango asked, examining Kagome's choice of attire; a light pink shirt and skirt matching outfit that went to her knees and a piece of fabric that flapped over her chest in the front.

"Mhm," she mumbled.

"Maybe Sango's right, Kags. You _should _slow down," the bartender and friend of both girls said.

"Don't be such a party pooper," Kagome said with a slight slur, giggling.

"What about?" Sango prompted, shooting a thank you look towards Brenda; AKA the bartender.

"Oh it was because I kissed Sesshomaru and Kouga saw the hickey Sessh gave me," Kagome explained, taking another sip of the drink. "Mmm, this is so good. What is it? 'Cause it's so good!" she squealed taking another sip.

"It's a sex on the beach and gimme that," Brenda said pulling it away from her. "You don't need anymore."

"Yes I do!" Kagome protested, reaching across the counter, giving a good view of her undies to the people behind her.

Sango just stood there, staring at Kagome in shock. She had kissed _Sesshomaru_?

Miroku groaned. "I'm gonna go dance, coming?" he asked Sango. "Uh hello?" he asked, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Huh? What?"

"I _said _do you want to dance!" he yelled over the music.

Sango nodded. "In a sec."

Kagome finally succeeded in getting her drink back after telling Brenda she'd get Kouga's autograph for her. She looked over at Sango, her lips still attached to the straw. "You want some," she asked.

Sango shook her head. "No thanks. You kissed Sesshomaru?" she yelled over the music.

"Yeah! I mean I was just using Kouga in the first place! To get to Sesshomaru! I really, really like him! He's an amazing kisser too!" She yelled, her words slurring completely now.

Sango sighed. She grabbed Kagome's arm. "Let's dance."

Kagome squealed and followed Sango and Miroku to the dance floor. The remix of the song 'Because I Can' by Pink played in the background.

Kagome rocked her hips from side to side. A guy came up behind her and grabbed her waist. She stepped backwards into his body and they started grinding against each other.

Sango shook her head and laughed, facing Miroku. "She's loosing it." He grinned and nodded. "Now all we need to do is get you drunk."

Sango slapped his shoulder and laughed. "Perv."

Kagome turned around to face him and he put his hand on the small of her back and continued dancing. A few flashes went off somewhere but Kagome was too distracted to recognize that they were paparazzi. She blinked and groaned. Those drinks were giving her major headache.

The song soon came to and end and Kagome ran up to the stage. "Heck yes! Who's ready to rock this party!" She screamed into the mic. The DJ laughed. The club members yelled woots and yeahs in response.

Music started and Kagome started dancing on the stage, guys surrounding her.

Sango's eyes widened. "Oh no. Don't tell me she's gonna do what I think she's gonna do!"

Miroku grinned. "Let's get front row seats!"

Sango glared at him. She pulled out her phone and dialed the studio's number. "Miroku, go get her!"

He nodded and tried to push through the crowd, only to get thrown back.

"Sesshomaru!" Sango yelled into the phone.

"_Uh…it's Hiten…but I'll get him, hold on."_

Sango cursed under her breath, and looked back on the stage. Kagome was now proceeding to take off her top.

"Dammit Sesshomaru, where the fuck are you," she mumbled into the phone.

"_I can ban you from the studio for using such language with me," _a stoic voice answered into the phone.

"That is the least of my problems! If you don't get over here, since you are the only one who can push through a pack of guys, Kagome is going to be giving everyone in the club a striptease! Including the paparazzi!" She yelled into the phone, hearing tones of catcalls from the front of the stage. Sango felt embarrassed _for _her.

Standing in nothing but her bra and skirt, swinging her hips like she had no care in the world.

"_I'll be there in five minutes," _Sesshomaru said.

The line went dead and Sango threw the phone into her purse. She bit her nails and ran to the back of the crowd. "Kagome! Get down from there!" she yelled.

Kagome giggled. "Come join me Sango!" She invited, tugging at her skirt. Sango winced. The paparazzi were just going wild with this one. Flash after flash.

"I can't get it off! Anyone want to help me!" Kagome asked, slurring.

Sesshomaru burst into the club, pushing past all the bouncers. "Kagome!" he growled. "Get down from there!"

Kagome saw him and squealed. "Sesshy!" She ran down, off the stage and lunged into his arms. She kissed him fully on the lips. For a moment her caught himself kissing her back but pulled away. He groaned. The press was gonna have a field day with that.

He picked her up bridal style, Sango and Miroku in tow.

"Aww, what's wrong Sesshy?" Kagome asked, placing kisses on his chin.

Sesshomaru growled. "Stop it, Kagome." He walked out side, this time he couldn't escape the cameras even if he tried. They were lined up outside, a reporter rushing to his side, a cop trying to keep him back.

"What's this about Mr. Taisho?"

"Is it true you and Kagome Higurashi are a couple?"

"Did Kagome really cheat on Kouga with you?"

"What is Kagome's first single?"

Sesshomaru warned himself not to get out of control.

"Is it true that Kagome is pregnant?"

He growled. Where the hell do they get these questions! And why were there so many of them!

Sesshomaru turned to Miroku and Sango, Kagome now asleep in his arms. "Sango, go back to Miroku's house," he said. "There's no doubt that reporters will swarm Kagome's house. I'll take her with me. I can loose them and they don't know where my second home is."

They nodded and did as they were told. Sesshomaru strapped Kagome into the passenger seat.

He hopped into the car and put his phone on speaker. "Hiten, I need backup."

**O.o.O**

An hour and three chases later, Sesshomaru walked into his house, Kagome still asleep. She twisted around in his arms, mumbling something incoherent about turtles.

He sighed.

Turning down the corridor, he walked up the stairs, stopping at the third wooden door to his left.

Sesshomaru slowly opened the door, careful not to make too much noise. He was still somewhat irritated that she was with is brother before she came to the business. Why that bothered him he had no clue.

He set her down carefully on the bed, very aware that she would kill him if she woke up without a shirt on. Kagome moaned and snuggled into the pillow.

Sesshomaru walked out the door to his room, the one he usually stayed in when he needed to get away, and walked back out, holding a blue flannel stripped shirt.

**O.o.O**

Kagome eyes fluttered open, her head pounding. She swallowed and sat up. A second later she realized that wasn't the greatest idea. Her stomach heaved and she could feel the contents of last night's food items rushing up her throat.

She ran to the door to the left of the bed and thankfully it was the bathroom. She threw herself over the toilet bowl, heaving what was left in her stomach. Kagome heard footsteps behind her but didn't even bother to turn around. She could hear the person lean against the wall.

"Don't drink if you can't hack it," rang Sesshomaru's voice.

She coughed and wiped her mouth of with the back of her hand. She walked over to the sink and splashed water on her face and washed her hands. "Jerk," she muttered, a rasp in her voice.

Sesshomaru's face remained void and emotionless.

Kagome looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were bloodshot and you could see bags under them. Her hair was tangled and her throat was sore. Not to mention her head hurt like hell. All in all she looked like one of those cabbage patch dolls: scary.

She examined her clothing. "I don't remember dressing my self," she mused aloud, and then turned towards Sesshomaru, a quaint, calm, but scary look on her face. "Did anything happen last night that I should know about?"

Kagome swore she could see amusement flicker through his eyes. "Besides giving a strip tease to the whole club, plus the paparazzi. Oh yes, and kissing me in front of everyone also," he said, the anger evident in his voice. Though she couldn't tell if it was from her kissing him or from making a fool of herself in public. "I expected better of you Kagome."

She sighed and sat on the counter. She felt like she was eight years old again and being scolded by her father for overflowing the lawn.

"Do you know that what you did last night could jeopardize your chance at becoming a top star? It is what you want isn't it? To become famous, be rich, have everything money can buy. When you came here did you honestly think you were going to sing into a mic and it'd be all over and done with?" He asked, walking in front of her, his lips centimeters from hers. She thought he was going to kiss her but he pulled away rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Save it," she said, hopping off the counter. "Kouga's already given me the lecture."

"I'm sure he has."

"And by the way, who dressed me last night?" she asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"One of the maids," he answered.

Kagome gave a bemused look. She looked around the room and noticed it was really big. She wondered what the rest of the house looked.

"Maids?"

"Yes, I have maids here. Is that a problem?" He asked seemingly irritated.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She plopped onto the bed and turned on the TV.

"_Our top story tonight is Kagome Higurashi gettin' down and dirty at Naru's Night Club. Right after this."_

Kagome groaned and lay back on the bed. "Aren't you gonna watch this with me?" she asked Sesshomaru, catching him as he was about to walk off the door.

"I have matters to attend to."

"Please," Kagome begged.

"No. Get dressed Kagome, we have work to do. There are clothes on the dresser and there's a glass of water and Advil on the table."

"But…can't I just sleep today?" she asked.

"It's already seven."

"At night?"

"Yes. Now get ready," he said and closed the door.

Kagome took the Advil and walked over to the dresser.

"_We're back. Well folks, looks like newcomer Kagome Higurashi got down and dirty at Naru's Night Club last night. Turns out our star had had too many drinks and was willin' to show some skin," _the lady said as a picture of Kagome popped up, in nothing but her bra and skirt.

Kagome scoffed and slipped into the pants that Sesshomaru had given her.

"_We also got some juicy footage of what we believe to be the newest Hollywood couple."_

A clip came on which included her yelling 'Sesshy' and running up and kissing him fully on the lips. Kagome groaned.

She watched for a second more. Was he kissing her back? Kagome laughed. "Oh my god he is," she said aloud.

Kagome pulled on the shirt and turned off the TV, grinning because of her newfound evidence.

**O.o.O**

"I take it you like how I kiss, since you were kissing me back," Kagome said grinning form ear to ear as she snuck up behind him, in the studio that he had built in his house.

He had headphones on, testing the sounds. "I did no such thing," he murmured, flipping one of the switched on the panel.

"Oh yes you did," she teased, bending down and kissing the back of his ear. She knew she was probably crossing the line but he just sat there, like nothing happened. She knew he felt it.

Kagome decided to test her limits. She pushed back his hair and kissed his neck, nipping occasionally. She pulled back and watched as he took off the headphones and set them on the panel.

He turned his chair around. "What do you think you're doing," he asked calmly.

"Well, I thought since you didn't mind kissing me back every once and a while. And let's not forget who started it in your office," she said, smirking.

"I did it to keep you quiet. You were babbling," he informed her.

She paused for a moment and the smirk left her face. But then it came back. "You kissed me like ten seconds after I stopped talking."

"I did not."

"Ohh, yes you did."

"Fine you want me to kiss you so badly?" He asked. Kagome didn't nod or anything, she just stared at him.

He leaned in like her was going to kiss her but at the last second put his mouth to her ear. "We have work to do," he whispered.

-

-

**A/N: Haha hoped you liked it--sorry if its less than you expected.**

Preview of the next chapter of Stupid Girl: **Chapter 9 – Keep Me Coming Back for More.**

"Baby let me know if you wanna roll with this hip hop star—" Kagome stopped in mid sentence as Sesshomaru got up and walked away. Only Hiten could feel the jealousy and anger radiating off him. Not to mention the low feral growl emitting from his chest.

**O.o.O**

"Let me kiss you."

"Is that a command, boss?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"Very much." And that's when his lips descended on hers.


	9. Keep Me Coming Back For More

A/N: Thank you darknozomi for being the 100th reviewer!!!

Chapter 9

Keep Me Coming Back for More

-

"Alright, keep her company Hiten. I'll be in my office. Call me when you're done with the new song."

Sesshomaru walked out the door, leaving Kagome and Hiten alone.

"Let's get started shall we?" Hiten asked, clapping his hands together.

"Ok," Kagome agreed.

"Alright, I was thinking we could write this song together."

"Sounds fun," Kagome said with a big grin.

They sat down in the middle of the room, pens and paper scattered among them. "So, Kagome, how are you feeling right now?"

Kagome laughed. "You sound like some psycho therapist."

Hiten laughed too. "Well just work with me. Just me."

"Okay Dr. Phil," Kagome started. "I feel…frustrated. Annoyed. Happy." 'In love.' She added on in her mind.

"Okay good. What's causing you all those feelings?"

Kagome thought before choosing her words carefully. "A certain someone."

"Oh?" Hiten asked, an eyebrow quirked.

Kagome hit him playfully. "Stop it."

"What?" he said laughing. "I didn't do anything."

"You had that look."

"What look?" He asked cocking his head to the side.

"The look that you get when you see me and Sesshomaru in the same room."

He grinned. "Down to just the first name now are we?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

O.o.O

"…mind…oh oh," Kagome sang without a designated tune.

Hiten laughed. Kagome shot him a glare.

"I'm sorry it's just funny. You sound great but it'd sound even better with music…" he said writing something down on a piece of paper.

"Blues and room? Does that even rhyme?" Kagome asked looking over his shoulder.

"Sing it for me."

"Sunday morning blues…I wake up alone in a big room," she sang. She shook her head. "It needs something in the middle…" she tapped her pencil against her chin. "Oh! I got it!" she said, writing it down.

"Okay…and I think I have a tune."

"Let's see how it sounds," he said as he started with the opening note on the guitar. Kagome sang him the lyrics they had so far and he smiled.

"Perfect. I can't wait 'till Sessh hears this," he said with a wink.

She rolled her eyes. "Alright, can we try it?"

"Yup."

Kagome got up and walked into the booth, slipping the headphones over her ears. She grabbed the guitar and sat down on the stool.

Hiten pressed the button. "Alright, go."

Kagome nodded. She started out with a funky beat. "Sunday morning blues / Always about you / I wake up alone in a big room / Got myself to blame / For all my bad moods / Now I really wish I didn't feel this way—"

"Try to give it more feeling…like you're singing it to that special someone…On second thought…why don't I just call him in here."

"Hiten! Not yet!"

"Ohh yes, now."

Kagome glared at him from the booth. She couldn't hear what he was saying to Sesshomaru and something told her she didn't want to hear. About five minutes later Sesshomaru walked through the door, clad in sweatpants and a white wife-beater.

"Alright. Go Kagome," he said through the mic. Hiten smirked like he did when she had called Sesshomaru by his first name. Kagome knew what he would be saying right now if she were out there with him.

"Sunday morning blues / Always about you / I wake up alone in a big room / Got myself to blame / For all my bad moods / Now I really wish I didn't feel this way / I wanna break the circle / But the circle won't break…" She sang, with more heart then before, staring right at Sesshomaru.

"I don't wanna spend another night / Tryin' to figure out / Why you're always on my mind / Oh whoa-oh / All I know / You keep me comin' back for more / Even when I think I've had enough / When I tell you that it's over now we're done / Oh whoa-oh / Don't let go / Just keep me comin' back for more / You keep me comin', comin', comin', comin' back / Two weeks and three whole days / And I give in / I was doin' so good / But you always win…"

Sesshomaru caught her gaze and the two seemed to be locked in another world. She looked down and blushed. She stopped singing. "That all I have so far," she said to Sesshomaru.

He nodded. "It's—ok…it needs practice. You'll do fine when we record again tomorrow. You pretty much have it," he said. And with that, he was gone.

Hiten gave her a thumbs up. "Wow. He never gives compliments. Either you screwed him real good or you screwed him real good."

Kagome flipped him off and laughed. "Loser."

"So we're done for now, I guess."

Kagome nodded and walked out of the booth, straightening her hair. "So I saw you on TV," he said with a grin. "Very sexy."

Kagome giggled. "It got out of hand."

"So…you and Sessh get it on before I came?" he asked as if it was the most commonly asked question.

"God, no," Kagome said with a blush.

"Mhm suuure." Hiten smiled and then jumped up and down. Kagome laughed and stepped back. "I have an idea!"

"Hmm?"

"Karaoke! We can force Sessh to join us."

Kagome smiled. "Ok."

Five minutes later Sesshomaru sat on the couch—much to his distaste—and Kagome and Hiten flipped through the songs.

"Oh!" Kagome squealed and Sesshomaru's ears twitched. "Let's do hip hop star by Beyonce," she said grinning.

Hiten grinned also. "That's fine with me baby," he said jokingly as he kissed her cheek. He grinned even wider when he heard the slightest growl from Sesshomaru. If that's what Sessh did when he kissed her cheek then he could only imagine what he would do when they put on their little show for him.

Hiten rapped his part at the beginning causing Kagome to burst out laughing. Her laughter almost brought a smile to Sesshomaru's face. Almost.

Kagome skipped the first couple of lines due to her fit of laughter. "Ok. Ok. Sorry."

She walked over to Hiten, looking him in the eye. In a low husky voice she sang, "People say that my—my style is so oh crazy…I think you like it baby…Do you want to get nasty…I dare you to undress me." She turned around and pressed herself against Hiten, his hand coming to her stomach and their hips grinded against each other.

"Baby let me know if you wanna roll with this hip hop star—" Kagome stopped in mid sentence as Sesshomaru got up and walked away. Only Hiten could feel the jealousy and anger radiating off him. Not to mention the low feral growl emitting from his chest.

"You might want to go see if he's ok," Hiten suggested.

Kagome nodded and walked after him, following the route he had taken. She stopped at the end of the hall and opened the door. She watched in horror as Sesshomaru grabbed the TV and threw it against the opposite wall.

"Ses—Sesshomaru?"

He turned around, growling. "Are you—"

"Go."

"No. For once I'm not talking to you as your client, I'm talking to you as a friend, even if you don't see me the same way," she said calmly as she closed the door.

He sat down on the bed, his head in his hands.

"What was that all about?" she asked, sitting down on the floor, in front of him.

"It was nothing."

"No. It wasn't nothing. Nothing isn't throwing a three thousand dollar, plasma screen TV against the wall. Nothing isn't growling so loud that even I could hear you…" she paused for a second. "Oh my god…you were jealous weren't you?" she asked laughing.

"I do not get jealous."

"Mhm, sure…"

He shot her a look. She sighed and stopped talking. Kagome walked over to him, putting a hand on his cheek. To her surprise he didn't try to jerk away or push it off. He just looked into her eyes.

"Listen I'm not sure exactly what happened ok? I mean I thought you couldn't stand me and—"

"Kagome," he said looking at her lips.

She looked at him. "Yeah?"

"Let me kiss you."

"Is that a command, boss?" she asked with a smile.

"Very much." And that's when his lips descended on hers.

O.o.O

One kiss turned into a three or four. Kagome lay on the bed, clothes still on, Sesshomaru's figure on top of her, nipping at her neck. Kagome moaned and he rolled over besides her. She put her head on his chest and he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her.

She yawned.

"I thought you didn't like me?" Kagome asked, nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

"I don't," he said with a slight grin.

Kagome laughed. "Mhm."

They both laid together in the silence. Before she knew it, Kagome had drifted off into dreamland. She didn't feel the arms that gently left her waist nor did she see the figure walk out the door before giving one last sad look in her direction.

O.o.O

Kagome suddenly felt cold and rolled over, only to realize that Sesshomaru had left. She frowned and sat up in the bed. A knock sounded on her door and she looked towards it. "Come in."

A young woman, about twenty, came in, dressed in a blue tank top that showed her midriff and sweatpants. "Hi," she greeted. Her black hair was wrapped in a braid and a smile rested upon her lips. "I'm Rin."

Kagome gasped. "You mean like the supermodel Rin Taisho?"

Rin laughed. "That's me."

"Wha-what are you doing here?"

"Sesshomaru asked me to get you an outfit for the interview next week," Rin answered, walking over to Kagome.

"Oh. Awesome," Kagome said with a smile.

"Well, what are you waiting for, let's go."

O.o.O

Rin and Kagome walked along the strip mall, looking at each store. "Ohh, how 'bout that one?" Kagome asked pointing to a pink, strapless number.

"Nah…I think something black and maybe burgundy would suit you…" Rin said turning the corner. "That is too perfect," she exclaimed, examining the dress in the window.

It was a black number that acted as a strapless but instead of showing skin, a burgundy top rested from right above the bosom to the neck. "Come on, you have to try it on," Rin said, dragging her into the store.

About twenty minutes later, Kagome stood in front of the mirrors twisting this way and that. Rin squealed and walked up behind her. "It's too perfect!"

Kagome gave half a smile. "You think?"

"I know," Rin said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Rin?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I could use your cell phone?"

Rin cocked her head and reached into her purse. "Sure."

"I'll be one second," Kagome said walking towards the window. On the second ring someone picked up.

"Hey…um it's me…"

"Oh. Hi Kagome."

"Listen, Kouga…I'm really—"

"I'll call you back later. I have—something to do," he answered. Kagome heard a giggle in the background.

"Don't you mean someone?" Kagome said into the phone, her tone hard.

Kouga sighed. "Listen, I thought we were through ok? I mean I saw the thing on the TV with you and Sessh kissing."

"I was drunk. And as for the kiss—I—I don't regret it one bit!" she yelled into the phone and then slammed it shut. She stomped her foot on the ground.

Rin peeked her head around the corner. "You okay Kagome?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. In fact, I've never felt better," she said with a giant smile. "Let's get the dress and then I'll buy us lunch."

Rin smiled nervously as Kagome handed back her phone and walked towards the dressing rooms, taking the clothes that Rin had given her to wear. Something was up.

O.o.O

"We'll have two Caesar salads, light vinegar and oil on the side. A quarter cup of cheddar and two mineral waters."

Kagome opened her mouth to protest but the man said, "Coming right up."

"Why are we eating salads? I mean I realize you need to eat healthy because of your profession but me?" she whined as she paid the man.

"Kagome, singing isn't just about singing and performing on stage, image plays a major role. You need to eat very healthy and exercise in order to maintain the wonderful figure you have now."

"Oh and Hiten told me about the dancing…you need to practice the steps Madame Hitomi taught you at least two times a day for two hours each. Speaking of the music business, Sesshomaru brought in some backup bands for you to sing with…if you're going to make it big you need a backup band. Oh and Wednesday we are having try outs for backup dancers and you're personal trainer will work with you starting tomorrow—"

"Geez Rin, slow down," Kagome said, sitting down, as Rin did also.

"I'm just telling you your schedule. Usually Hiten would do it but he's busy working with Ashiri."

Kagome gasped. "Seriously? Oh my god I love her! Her music is the bomb!"

Rin looked thoughtful for moment. "Maybe I can talk him into letting you tour with her…it'd help your publicity and it'd give her a wonderful opening act. I've heard your tapes Kagome. You've got what it takes. You just got to stick with it."

"Wow. That's the first compliment I've gotten about my music from someone other that Sango and Hiten," Kagome said taking a bite of her salad.

"Sessh hasn't said anything?"

"Well it's more, that was…ok and you'll do better when you record tomorrow. Shit like that."

Rin laughed. "That's a compliment in his book. And trust me, he doesn't say anything unless he means it."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Okay so tell me what else am I doing this week?"

"Okay, Friday you have to work on the music video if it's going to be finished by your interview on Monday. You might have to do overtime to get it done. Speaking of the interview," she paused, digging through her purse. She pulled out a slip of paper and slid it towards Kagome. "These are the questions Dan is going to ask you. He's going to say answer off the top of your head but practice these just in case. Other than that you're all set."

Kagome smiled. "Wow, I'm gonna have one hell of a week. I don't even know if I'll have time for school."

"Don't worry about school, we have it covered. You don't have to go back until you're ready. Now…this has been bugging me…is there anything going on between you and my brother?"

Kagome blushed. "No. Of course not."

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong but he kissed you back when you kissed him at the club."

Someone else noticed! Kagome smirked. "Yeah, he did. He won't admit it though."

"Ha. Of course he won't admit it. He's a stubborn jackass. Did you know his birthday is coming up? He'll be twenty six," Rin said smiling.

Kagome shook her head. "I didn't know that."

Rin sighed. "Yeah we usually throw a party for him, the studio I mean, he doesn't like it but I know deep down he is happy that we remembered. You should come this year. I'm sure he'll love to have you there," Rin said with a wink.

Kagome shook her head. "I don't kn—"

"Great! You'll be there Sunday then," she said capping her hands together. "Oh my, look at the time. We better go before Sessh has a fit," Rin said cheerfully, throwing the rest of her salad away.

Kagome sighed and followed in tow.

O.o.O

Sesshomaru tapped his fingers against the panel, guitarists and drummers lines up outside. He groaned and rubbed his head.

"How much longer do they have to wait, boss?" Manten asked, looking nervously at the anxious band members.

"If Ms. Higurashi and Rin are not here in five minutes, I am sending them all home. And then Ms. Higurashi has to find someone else to do this for her," he said sighing.

Manten nodded and walked back out.

Sesshomaru heard catcalls and got up to see what the racket was about. He saw Rin and Kagome walk in, both decked out in similar outfits. Instead of wearing a blue tank top and blue sweats she wore a pink halter that showed her midriff and pink sweatpants.

He sighed and took off his jacket as Rin walked in. "Put this on," he said holding out the jacket.

"Sesshy, no. For Christ's sake, I am a model. I can wear whatever the hell I want. Give it to your girlfriend."

Sesshomaru chose to ignore that comment. "Put it on," he growled. "Now."

Rin sighed in defeat, Kagome watching in the background not saying a word. As soon as Rin had put the jacket he turned to Kagome. "We start now."

Kagome walked to the middle of the room where the mike rested. The first group of guys came forth. Kagome grabbed a guitar from the corner of the room. "Follow my lead," she said to the group.

They nodded and she started playing. As soon as they got the tune she stopped.

"What's she got that I don't have / Does she fill the spaces that I left you / When you wake up every night / Does the scent of regret ever haunt you…"

She paused for a moment, looking up at Rin and Sesshomaru. Rin as always was giddy and loved the song. Sesshomaru nodded. Kagome smiled and continued singing…this time with everything.

"Put this under your skin / Cause I am me and I won't change for anyone / Me and I won't change for anyone / For anyone like you…"

She stopped and turned to Sesshomaru. He looked to be in thought.

"Hmm—interesting—very creative with the drums, he stays—and the guitarists in the front and middle. I'm sorry," he said looking at the other guitarist in the back. "You just didn't seem to catch on fast enough. Manten!" he yelled, looking over his notes. "Tell the drummers to leave…we need a bass player and a keyboard player."

Manten nodded and walked back out, yelling the instructions.

A man walked in and Kagome had to bite her lip to keep from squealing. "Someone need a bass player?"

Sesshomaru did not look amused. "What are you doing here Hiten?"

He acted hurt. "All I want to do is play."

"You are working with Ashiri right now. So go."

"Actually my little friend here," he said winking at Rin. "Suggested we have Kagome do a tour with Ashiri. Publicity for both of them and I can still manage and play in Kagome's band."

Sesshomaru growled. "Fine. You're in. Looks like you've got yourself a bass player Ms. Higurashi. Remember, backup dancers are coming Wednesday to try out. Tomorrow you have your personal trainer coming," he said looking down at his list.

Rin rolled her eyes and mimicked him silently.

"Don't do that Rin," he said not looking up once.

Kagome had to turn around to keep from laughing. "Do you find something amusing Ms. Higurashi?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him. "Um…do you mind if I talk to you privately, Mr. Taisho?" She asked, noticing all he had been using today was 'Ms. Higurashi.' First it was Kagome and now she's been degraded again?

Hiten saw her pleading look. "I have to take care of things here," Sesshomaru said, looking through the papers in his lap.

Hiten took the papers from him. "I have it under control. Go. I'll get the perfect keyboardist."

Sesshomaru glared at him and Hiten knew he was dead later.

O.o.O

"Yes, Ms. Higurashi?"

"Cut the crap Sesshomaru. What the hell is with you calling me Ms. Higurashi? What was that last night? What was with you kissing me at the club? What was the whole thing in here earlier? Hmm?"

Sesshomaru sat down. "I made a few mistakes. There cannot be a we. It would be too complicated. I am your manager, your boss, it's forbidden. What would we do if complications were to arise? This cannot go on Ms. Higurashi. This relationship has to be strictly platonic."

Kagome closed her eyes. "So that's it? All those kisses were nothing? They meant nothing to you?"

"Yes. They meant nothing to me. You mean nothing to me. You are just another client," he said with a straight face.

She let a tear roll down her face. Maybe if he saw her crying he'd see how much he had just hurt her. It felt worse then when she found out that Inuyasha was cheating on her. Yeah, it hurt that bad.

Kagome got up and walked towards the door. "If I mean so little to you, why are you doing this?" she asked. And then she was gone.

-

-

A/N: Drama, drama. I hope this chapter is better 'cause it's longer so yeah…haha but Idk—tell me what you think! (I didn't tell you this but Kagura shows up in the next chapter…dun dun dun.) THE LYRICS ARE FROM ASHLEE SIMPSON.

Preview for the next chapter of Stupid Girl: Chapter 10 – Strictly Platonic.

"You are a bastard. You know that? A lousy fucking no good bastard. I get it! I get that I mean nothing to you! So don't rub it in my face," she said tears brimming her eyes. She refused to cry in front of him again.

O.o.O

Kagome did the first thing that came to mind. She grabbed Hiten by his shirt and kissed him…


	10. Strictly Platonic

**Chapter 10**

**Strictly Platonic (Oh Dang!)**

**-**

**-**

"You said _what_ to her!" Rin yelled causing Sesshomaru to wince.

"I laid down the law, Rin. I do not wish to engage in a relationship with a client."

"I can't believe you told her she meant nothing to you! You know you fucking like her! Admit it! Admit something for once in your life big brother. You like her more than you want to and it's eating you from the inside. And you think that by telling her you don't care about her that she will stop trying. Well newsflash big brother, she likes you…_a lot _and she won't give up that easily. But you know what, I hope she lives happily ever after with Kouga or Inuyasha! You just ruined it! For both of you guys! Admit that you like her big brother. Admit it," Rin said, fuming.

Sesshomaru winced. He knew for a fact she only called him big brother when she was pissed off.

"I will admit no such thing, because such a thing is not true. Excuse me," he said exiting the room.

Rin walked out after him, stopping at the door. "That's your problem! You don't want to admit that for once in your life you actually care for someone!"

Sesshomaru turned around, growling. He walked over to Rin, his eyes blood red. "Never say I don't care for anyone," he said grabbing her arm. "I love you very much Rin. Tell me, is that caring for someone?"

Rin smiled and touched his cheek. "Yes it is. But you'd never admit that you actually care for someone besides me and the rest of the family," she said softly.

"Whether or not I care for Kagome, I am doing what is best for both of us."

Rin sighed and hugged him. He put his arms around her and buried his face in her hair. "I know, Sesshy. I know…"

**O.o.O**

Kagome sighed and dropped her bag at the door and kicked off her shoes. She walked to the living room and plopped down on the couch. Sango walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"What's wrong Kagome?" she asked, brushing Kagome's bangs out of her face.

"Nothing," she said with a smile. "Nothing at all. I just had a conversation with Kouga today and it kind of put me down. We broke up but seriously I'm ok."

Sango gave her a look. "You sure?" she asked softly.

"Positive. I have a feeling I can fix things with him anyways."

"Good," Sango smiled. "So, what do you want for dinner?"

Kagome smiled. "You don't have to stay you know. You can go home…I'll just order take out or something."

Sango bit her bottom lip. "Alright here's the thing…Rin wants us to join her for dinner tonight."

"Oh. Um…can I pass?" Kagome asked, inching towards the stairs.

"No. Get your ass up there or I swear I will dress you and then drag you down here myself. I heard about what happened. Don't fall for him Kagome. He's bad news," Sango warned, eyeing her.

Kagome climbed up the stairs mumbling, "It's too late, Sango, it's way too late."

**O.o.O**

"Come on Sesshomaru! Dinner will be ready any minute," Rin said tugging on her older brother's arm.

"One second, Rin," he answered typing something into his laptop.

Rin groaned and tapped her foot. "What are you doing anyways?"

"Nothing," he said shutting his laptop.

Rin raised an eyebrow. "Being secretive are we?"

"Let's go," he said, walking out of the spare room.

The doorbell rang and Rin smile. "The dinner guests are here," she said in a singsong voice.

Sesshomaru's eyebrows knitted together. "Who did you invite?"

Rin skipped over to the door and Sesshomaru followed, reeking of curiosity.

"Hey guys!" he heard Rin greet.

He turned the corner and his eyes fell upon one of the girls. "Hi Rin," Kagome greeted happily. She turned and saw Sesshomaru. She looked surprised. "Mr. Taisho," she greeted with a slight bow.

"Ms. Higurashi."

Rin and Sango exchanged a glance and smirked. "So let's eat," Rin said clapping her hands together.

Sango and Rin walked in front, Rin leading the way. Sesshomaru allowed Kagome to go first and followed her. Sango grabbed the seat across from Rin, leaving Sesshomaru no choice but to sit across from Kagome.

"So Kagome, have you gone over the questions?" Rin asked as they were eating a couple minutes later.

"Yeah, I have."

"Alright…Influence?"

"Madonna," Kagome answered.

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow but said nothing and continued eating, stealing glances at her every once and a while.

"First kiss?"

Kagome looked down at her plate. "Excuse me, I'll be right back," she said and walked towards the stairwell.

Rin stared at her fading form. "Was it something I said?"

Sango nodded. "No. It's just that her first kiss was with…Inuyasha," she said quietly.

"You mean, our brother?"

Sesshomaru growled. "I have work to do," he said excusing himself.

Rin and Sango high fived each other and then returned to their meals, grinning from ear to ear.

**O.o.O**

Kagome wandered through the house. She pushed open a door to a room on the left and peeked inside. It was full of guitars and a set of drums and two keyboards. She smiled and walked in.

She picked up a guitar and played a few notes. She decided to try out the song she had written earlier.

She struck the cords and started out with a simple tune, slow but powerful. "I am talking but you can't quite hear what I say / I come closer / but you push me away / I should leave / but I don't have the strength / I can't think…"

She picked up the speed of the guitar. "Please can't you see / that I am down on my knees / my heart is in your hand / and you squeeze / I want the whole thing / but you give me a part / its time you start / so I push and you pull / and I don't know which way to go…"

She sighed and stopped singing. She jumped when she heard a voice. "Trying something different?" Sesshomaru asked entering the room.

She got up and put the guitar down. "Yeah, I'm singing what I feel," she said with a roll of her eyes. She pushed past his shoulder and walked out the door.

He sighed and followed after her. "Kagome," he called after her.

Kagome turned around. "Oh, so now we're back to my name huh? You are one sick rollercoaster ride," she answered and kept walking. "You'll never stop. It's gotta change. You don't want lover. You want a world of slaves."

Sesshomaru frowned. "What's that from?"

"It's my song, the one that you were just listening to. Oh by the way thanks. I _love _when people eavesdrop on me."

"I was curious. It sounded…interesting."

"Yeah interesting," she mimicked walking back into the dining hall. Rin and Sango watched in amusement as the two continued to bicker.

"Kagome, what I said earlier was true. It's the best for the both of us."

Kagome glared at him and shook her head. "You are a bastard. You know that? A lousy fucking no good bastard. I get it! I get that I mean nothing to you! So don't rub it in my face," she said tears brimming her eyes. She refused to cry in front of him again.

Sesshomaru sighed and walked over grabbing his coat. "I'll see you tomorrow, Rin. Goodbye Sango."

Sango nodded. "Bye."

He walked out of the room and Kagome burst into tears.

**O.o.O**

Rin walked back into the room, a huge bowl of popcorn and three sodas balanced in her hands. Sango had draped an arm around Kagome, who was now using her shoulder as a pillow. She had stopped crying but you could see that her eyes were now bloodshot and her cheeks were stained with the trails of the previous tears.

"Oh Kagome," Rin said sitting down next to her on the couch. "I'm really sorry. I didn't know that he would act like that."

Sango looked sorry also. "But hey," Sango said in a cheery voice. "Let's not think about him ok? Let's watch a movie or something. How about…Cursed?"

Kagome nodded and sat up. "Sure." _'Anything to get my mind off of…Sesshomaru.'_

**O.o.O**

Kagome walked into work the next morning, rubbing her eyes. Hiten saw her and walked towards her. "Hey Kags."

"Oh, hey Hiten."

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "It's nothing."

Hiten raised an eyebrow. "Mhm sure."

She leaned against the wall, Hiten's hand, resting against it to keep him balance, on her left. "You know that little talk I had with Sesshomaru?"

Hiten nodded. "Yeah. I've been meaning to ask what he said to you. I could have sworn you ran outta here in tears."

Kagome looked down at the floor. "Well yeah. But anyways he told me that I mean nothing to him and that the relationship should be strictly platonic."

Hiten gave her a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry Kags. That's typical Sesshomaru. All I can say is that Sesshomaru is Sesshomaru. He runs away when he first senses commitment. I think you might be able to change him."

Kagome nodded. "Um Hiten what happened with the actress he was dating?"

A twisted smile adorned his lips. "Everything suddenly got serious. And believe me he was happy. He just didn't show it. I remember he would smile every time he was around her," Hiten said, with a distant look in his eyes. "And then one day, he was going to propose and he walked in on her and her lover. He just hasn't wanted commitment ever since."

Kagome gave a sad smile. "I know how he feels," she said rubbing her arm.

Hiten looked at her confused. "What happened?"

"You know his brother? Inuyasha?"

Hiten nodded.

"He was my boyfriend for five years. And then he decided to…cheat on me with my…sister."

Hiten brought her into a hug. "I'm sorry Kagome."

Kagome smiled. "It's ok. I'm over it now."

He smiled back. "Well then, let's go meet your personal trainer."

**O.o.O**

Friday had come quickly. Every day seemed to get harder and harder. Everyone in the studio could tell there was tension between Sesshomaru and Kagome. They all also saw the way he looked at her. There was no avoiding Sesshomaru. He was like a chocolate bar on a diet. Something you wanted oh so bad but you knew you couldn't have. Wednesday had gone well. Tiresome but it had gone well. They found the perfect team of backup dancers. Besides that, the tabloids still hadn't given it a rest on the whole Kouga, Sesshomaru, Kagome love triangle, which was driving Kagome up the wall. She wasn't even famous and yet she was already being featured in the news. Now since it was Friday, it meant more work, such as—finishing the recording of 'Only One Too'—the song Sesshomaru had caught her singing and it also meant finishing shooting the music video—which also meant seeing Kouga. What a wonderful package—just what she wished for…not.

It was nine o' clock and Kagome sat down on the stool in Studio B watching as Hakakku—the drummer—and Bankotsu—the lead guitarist—argued over who was better at the melody. Kagome laughed and Hiten walked through the door and gave her a wink.

"You two are pathetic," she said getting up from her seat.

Bankotsu turned to her. "Aw, come on Kaggie, you can't seriously say that Hakakku, over there," he said jabbing his finger over towards Hakakku. "is better than me."

Kagome walked up to Bankotsu smiling. "Well…since you two play two different instruments I think you both play wonderfully. Now if you two were to switch, you'd both suck."

Bankotsu grinned and set down his guitar. "Is that right?" he asked walking towards her. He stopped in front of her.

"Yup."

"Oh yeah," he asked and began tickling her. She squealed and laughed. He wrapped his arms around her in an awkward hug.

She laughed. "You loser."

"You know you love it," he answered rocking her back and forth playfully.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I just can't control it," she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

Hakakku walked up to them. "Got room for one more?" he asked with a grin.

Kagome laughed as he hugged her from behind. Sandwiched by two hot guys…what's missing? Oh yes, the pretty much gay—not that he was—Hiten and then of course Ginta.

"Dog pile!" Ginta yelled as he rammed into Kagome from the side, causing all three—Bankotsu, Hakakku, and Kagome—to fall down. Bankotsu landed on the bottom with Kagome on top of him and then Hakakku to the left of her and Ginta to the right. They all laughed as Hiten jumped in on top of Kagome.

Sesshomaru walked into the room. "Work," he barked. "Now!"

All of them shuffled to their feet. Bankotsu went back to his spot, Hakakku to his, Ginta to his and Hiten and Kagome to theirs.

"You better give me something I can work with Ms. Higurashi. Or else Hiten is in charge," Sesshomaru warned, taking a seat at the panel and slipping on a set of headphones.

Kagome nodded and turned around saying something to the band. They nodded back and Bankotsu started playing. Followed by Hiten and then Hakakku on the drums. Ginta started playing a low tune.

"I am talking but you can't quite hear what I say / I come closer / but you push me away / I should leave / but I don't have the strength / I can't think…"

She sang softly, almost talking. But it was still powerful. Bankotsu picked up the speed of the guitar and so did the rest of them.

"Please can't you see / that I am down on my knees / my heart is in your hand / and you squeeze / I want the whole thing / but you give me a part / its time you start / so I push and you pull / and I don't know which way to go…"

The boys really got into it this time and Kagome started singing the refrain with more passion than she knew she had.

"Stop me / Stop me from falling / Cause I can see / see where this is going / If you love me / Then why do you leave me / If you need me / then I'll love you only / when I am the only one too…"

She looked up at Sesshomaru with a grin. He looked down at the panel and shifted uncomfortably.

"I just can't make you understand / I want your heart but you hold up your hand / you say space is what you need / but you want me / to be true / to just you / while you get to do whatever you want to…"

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru again and this time she winked and then looked back at the mic.

He could see Hiten chuckle in the back and growled. They were mocking him.

Kagome repeated the chorus and then moved onto the bridge. "You'll never stop / It's gotta change / you don't want a lover / you want a world of slaves / I can't resist falling into those arms / those boyish charms / you think I won't leave / yes you're good / but not so good I can't see…"

She held on the first part of 'Stop' with tremendous strength in her voice. Then repeated the chorus one last time repeating some of the phrases. Slowly after, the music died down and Kagome looked at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru nodded and pressed the button so he could talk to her. "That was good. Well that's your fifth song for the album, so we're doing well. You have a video to finish, I believe. You and Kouga need to do your best and get this done so we have it for you to introduce on Dan's show. You have a ten minute break," he said looking down at his watch. "So get into wardrobe and whatnot…the backup dancers are already warming up."

Kagome nodded. "Ok," she answered with a smile. Sesshomaru took off the headphone and walked out of the room.

**O.o.O**

Kagome closed her eyes as her personal hairdresser / make-up artist, applied eye shadow to her eyes. "Alright, all done Kagome."

"Thanks."

She nodded and left.

Kagome stood up and looked in the mirror. She was wearing black cargo pants, a black t-shirt that cut above her stomach with a single rose on the front, and a black bandanna. She walked out of the dressing room and towards the stage. Hiten ran up to her, Sesshomaru hot on his tail. He ran behind Kagome, putting his back to hers and standing up straight.

"Um Hiten? What in the—"

"Shhh!" he hissed.

Kagome laughed and crossed her arms. Sesshomaru walked up to her. "Have you seen Hiten, Ms. Higurashi?"

"What did he do this time?" she asked laughing.

Sesshomaru rubbed a hand over his face. "He stole something from me and I want it back."

Hiten walked out from behind Kagome. "I'm sure _Ms. Higurashi _would love to know that you keep a picture of—Umph!"

Sesshomaru tackled him. He hit the ground with a slap. Hiten held up the picture, which was turned backwards, to keep it away from Sesshomaru, who was now wrestling him for it.

Kagome was surprised…very surprised. Sesshomaru never lost his cool. Okay so maybe once or twice but it was very rare. But lately it seemed to be happening well…a lot.

Kagome walked over and snatched the picture out of Hiten's hands and for a moment Sesshomaru looked frightened. Hiten bit him bottom lip as she looked at it.

It was a picture of her and Inuyasha right after graduation with his arms wrapped around her and her head on his shoulder. Her face fell.

"How the hell did you get this!" she yelled.

Sesshomaru winced and got off of Hiten. "It was in a magazine. Hiten saw me looking at it and decided to cut it out and tease me with it. I surely don't think he meant for you to see it," he said glaring at Hiten.

Hiten nodded. "I'm sorry Kags, I was going to trick you into thinking Sesshomaru had some sick obsession with you by making you think it was a picture of you in your bra and skirt. My intentions were completely innocent," he said with a puppy dog look. Kagome and Sesshomaru shot a 'yeah-right' look towards him. He sighed. "Okay so maybe they were not so innocent…but you still love me right?"

Kagome laughed. "Of course Hiten." She ripped up the picture and threw it at Sesshomaru. "Thanks for showing me that a picture of my asshole of an ex and me was in a magazine. Oops did I say asshole I meant bastard. It must run in the family," she said and then turned on her heel and walked towards the stage.

Hiten whistled. "Man, I'd hate to be in your position," he said putting a hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

Sesshomaru growled, staring at the hand. Hiten immediately pulled away. "Heh heh, I have to go um…make sure everything is good on set," he answered and _ran_ off in the direction Kagome did.

**O.o.O**

Kagome went over the dance steps with her backup dancers—Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka.

"Alright so it's up then open and down?"

Eri nodded and repeated the routine. "Yeah. Just really move. It looks good when you move big."

Kagome nodded and redid the steps, this time with all her body. Eri clapped. "That was awesome, Kagome."

Kagome smiled. "Thanks you guys are great." They all beamed.

"Alright ready to shoot?" Hiten asked. Kagome nodded. "Yeah, let's start."

Five minutes later everyone was in his or her place, ready to begin. "And start," the director yelled.

Kagome walked forward, Kouga standing in front of her. "I can't believe its four A.M. / Where did the time go / I could sit here for days and days…" She stopped in front of Kouga and wrapped her arms around his neck, Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka following and doing the same with three guys in the background. All the guys wrapped their arms around the girls' waists.

"Just hanging with you alone / We got an instant history / Some supernatural chemistry…" Kagome put her lips centimeters away from Kouga's as the girls did a dance routine in the background. She brought her lips to his ear as she sang the next part.

"Can you feel it / can you feel it / Ohh…" She sang and pushed him away.

"And cut!" the director yelled. Hiten walked up to Kagome, handing her a bottle of water. "You did great Kags," he said.

Kouga walked up and kissed her cheek. "So you forgive me?" he asked.

Kagome laughed. "I should be the one asking for forgiveness."

"Well then its settled, we back together?"

"Sure," she answered with a smile. He gave her a pat on the butt. "That's my girl." Kouga gave her one more kiss on the cheek and then walked to his dressing room.

"That was…sudden…" Hiten said with a raised eyebrow.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I actually called him yesterday and we talked."

"Ahh, I see."

Kagome turned her head and what she saw made her heart drop. Sesshomaru had someone backed up against the wall and he was kissing her…

He pulled back for a second and looked over at her with a cocked head.

Kagome did the first thing that came to her mind. She grabbed Hiten by his shirt and kissed him…

-

-

**A/N: Yea well hope you like it—ten pages yay! You better be happy—even though I still have up to like ch. 12 written—I'll tell you now, it gets pretty drama-y. Kagura's a bitch. Kagome's—I'll get back to you on that. Sesshy and Kouga get into a fight—Naraku comes into the picture—and Kikyo and Inuyasha are—well they'll be back soon—I think. This will still turn out as a Sessh/Kag no matter what happens. Kagome's first tour is coming up, her record release party—her Sesshy **

**-nightwolf's hand muffles SS's mouth- **

**Nightwolf: _Do you want them to know the end of the story!?_ GEEZ! Review!**

Preview for the next chapter of Stupid Girl - **It Takes Two to Cause a War…and One to Stop It: **

"She's not all that pretty. You can do better Sessh," she answered tracing lines on his neck with her fingers.

Kagome pulled off of Hiten and turned to face him. She crossed her arms and gave him a grin. Sesshomaru nodded. "Yes, I can."

He pulled Kagura towards him into another kiss.

**O.o.O**

"So where's Kagura?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru just to get on his nerves.

Sesshomaru looked down at her. "Where is Kouga?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "He's busy."

Sesshomaru scanned the crowd. "So is she."

**O.o.O**

The person on the other line frowned. "_Where are you Sesshy-kun."_

"Kagura? No where." Even though he didn't stutter, his voice still wavered.

Kagome laughed and started kissing his neck. Her hand slid down his stomach and gripped his crotch.

He groaned again and Kagome grinned.

"I-I have to go," he said and shut his phone. He grabbed Kagome by the arms.


	11. It Takes Two to Cause a War

**Chapter 11 **

**It Takes Two to Cause a War…and One to Stop It**

**-**

**-**

_Earlier… _

Sesshomaru stood, his arms crossed as he watched Kagome preformed. He had to admit she was getting better. The personal trainer had really helped.

"Hello Sesshomaru," a voice purred from behind him.

His head snapped around. "Kagura," he growled. "What do you want?"

Kagura looked surprised for a split second. "Your personal assistant said you wanted to meet me here today."

"What did this personal assistant sound like?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

She backed up against the wall. "Why should that matter?" She asked, grabbing the middle of his shirt. And before he knew it her lips were on his, his hand against the wall to keep balance.

_Now… _

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome with shock written all over his face. Her and Hiten…kissing? Kagura followed his glance. "Ahh, so it's the tabloid girl," she said examining Kagome.

"She's not all that pretty. You can do better Sessh," she answered tracing lines on his neck with her fingers.

Kagome pulled off of Hiten and turned to face him. She crossed her arms and gave him a grin. Sesshomaru nodded. "Yes, I can."

He pulled Kagura towards him into another kiss.

**Kagome's POV **

Kagome looked them up and down, hurt evident in her eyes. "I'm sorry Hiten. I don't know what happened…I just—ugh! She's such a slut. And she thinks she can have him!" she yelled and stomped her foot.

Hiten nodded. "Hey, don't be sorry. That was probably like the best kiss a non-girlfriend has ever given me. Feel free to use me anytime," he answered with a grin.

Kagome laughed. "Thanks Hiten. You always know how to cheer me up."

Hiten scratched his head. "I'm serious!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I have a question…"

Hiten leaned against one of the props. "Shoot."

"Has—has Sesshomaru said anything to you about—me?"

The prop he was leaning against fell and he went with it. Kagome gave him a befuddled look. He groaned and stayed on the floor. "He practically wanted to kill me after I made the comment that I was going to show you the picture of you and Inuyasha. He said "she's been through enough" or something like that…I can't remember what else…"

Kagome scoffed. "He's such a hypocrite."

"Yes," Hiten said nodding and pulling himself up. "Yes he is…"

Kagome turned back to look at Kagura and Sesshomaru, who had now disappeared. She didn't even want to imagine what they were doing. She shivered. _'Eww…' _

Hiten followed her gaze. "Where'd they go?"

"I don't even want to think about it," she said calmly, disregarding the hurt that was pulsing through her veins. "Come on, let's finish this video."

**O.o.O **

Kagome sighed as she sat in her dressing room. The video was a success though she didn't get to see it. She would tomorrow though. Sesshomaru didn't come back until the very end, no Kagura attached and drooling on his arm.

Someone knocked on the door and Kagome muttered a 'come in'.

Sesshomaru walked in. "What do you want?" Kagome asked, combing her hair.

"Do not speak to me in such a manner Ms. Higurashi."

"Oh? And why not?" She asked, putting the brush down and turning to face him.

"Because I am your boss and do not start this again."

"So, _boss,_ who was that chick you had backed against the wall?"

"That is none of your concern," he said giving her once over.

"Well if Inuyasha were to show up here I wouldn't have started making out with him."

He raised an eyebrow. "You and Inuyasha?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Cut the crap. I know you know."

Sesshomaru sighed. "Well all I came to say was that you have to make an appearance when we have your Record Release Promotion tomorrow and—" He stopped talking and noticed that Kagome had turned back around and was now proceeding to take off her makeup.

"Are you even listening Ms. Higurashi?" he asked walking towards her.

Kagome started humming.

"Ms. Higurashi!"

Kagome ran her fingers through her hair and kept humming. Sesshomaru lost his temper and grabbed her by the shoulder and jerked her around. Kagome gasped and winced. He pulled back and looked ashamed. Kagome opened her mouth to speak but he was already out the door.

**O.o.O **

Kagome awoke to a knock on her door about nine o' clock the next day. She shuffled down the stairs, and opened the door, dressed in a huge white top and boxers (a Christmas present that her brother hadn't wanted).

"Well, I'm glad to see you've been up for hours," Hiten said grinning.

Kagome yawned. "What are you here for?"

Hiten took a step forward and put his hands on her hips. "I thought you knew," he said raising his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

Kagome pushed him away and smiled. "Seriously."

Hiten sighed. "You need to get dressed…one of your best outfits ok? We have the Record Release Promotion today."

Kagome eyes widened. "Today?"

Hiten looked bemused. "Sessh didn't tell you?"

Kagome blushed and looked down. "Well I kind of wasn't listening."

Hiten hung his head dramatically. "Kagome, Kagome, Kagome. What am I going to do with you?" he said, whipping his head back up. "Now get dressed or I will do it for you…" he said with a grin.

Kagome sighed and shook her head. "I really need to make sure I kiss the camera guy next time instead of you."

"You know you want me," Hiten said trying to act all cool, leaning against the door. The door gave out and he stumbled to the ground with a thump. Kagome doubled over laughing.

"Now that," she said wiping her eyes, "makes my day."

**O.o.O **

Kagome walked into the room and instantly all eyes were on her. Most of the people there were wearing sunglasses and each dipped their heads to get a good view of this so-called pop star. It wasn't a big group; just a few of the top people in the music industry business…maybe about ten or twenty. Kagome fidgeted nervously but Hiten's hand on the small of her back—strictly professional—ushered her to keep going.

She made it up to the podium and sat down on one of the chairs next to the mic. Sesshomaru walked in, making his way up there, the same direction she had. "Welcome everyone. We hope you all enjoy the video." And with those words he took a seat next to Kagome.

The video came on and a few in the front nodded in approval. A few whispers were heard and Kagome stared at the screen. She was a whole different person. One she didn't even recognize. She looked so free, so happy to be singing. She looked _hot. _Hiten patted her knee. "Awesome, Kags."

Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru, who was looking down at the papers in his lap, not even paying attention to the video—or so she thought…

**O.o.O **

**Sessh's POV **

Sesshomaru read through the papers on his lap, occasionally glancing up at the screen, the beat of Kagome's single filling his ears. The upper corner of his lips twitched up. He had to admit she had come far. Now he just had to see if not only her but the people in front of him were willing to take it farther.

He knew Kagome thought he wasn't watching by the way she kept sneaking glances over at him unsurely.

He wanted to blurt out something like, "You know I'm watching so you can stop staring." But then, where was the fun in that. Torturing her was half the fun.

**O.o.O **

**Kagome's POV **

The video ended and there was a brief silence. Kagome bit her bottom lip and looked around at everyone. They began clapping and she let out a sigh of relief. "I think they like it Kags," Hiten said with a grin.

Kagome smiled. "Yeah…"

She stood up and walked down the steps, Hiten right behind her. A few people came up congratulating her on the video saying it would be a hit and that she would go far.

Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka squealed. "It was awesome Kags!" Eri squealed.

"Yeah, the bomb!" Yuka agreed. Ayumi nodded, smiling.

Kouga walked up and gave her a big bear hug. "You did amazing babe. Very sexy," he said lowering his mouth to hers. He pulled away seconds late, a few people nodding in agreement. Kouga gave her one last peck on the cheek and then walked off to mingle.

Kagome tried to contain her laughter upon hearing some of the comments.

"Oh yes, he is quite fine…"

"They make a cute couple don't you think."

"Hmm…Kouga and Kagome. Very catchy indeed."

"But I thought she was in a relationship with Sesshomaru." Kagome knitted her brows together. That voice sounded very familiar…familiar but high pitched.

"They both looked fabulous in the video."

"I wonder how long it will take the press to print out some article on a love triangle here."

"But I swear, she was in a relationship with Sesshomaru. I saw pictures." Kagome looked around. Why did she smell a rat? A rat who imitated woman's voices very poorly and name began with an H—and ended with an—iten.

"Don't Kagome and Sesshomaru make a cute couple," the same high-pitched voice said. She watched as Hiten darted from conversation to conversation saying in the high-pitched voice about how Kagome and Sesshomaru were meant to be and then rushing off before anyone could tell it was him.

"Did you see the picture of Kagome and Sesshomaru kissing?" the high-pitched voice said behind her. She whipped around and came nose to nose with Hiten. "Heh heh…hi Kagome!" he said with a big smile. Kagome grabbed him by his ear.

"Ow ow ow ow…"

"Give it up would you? You know…you sound very bad with a woman's voice," she informed him and let go of his ear.

Hiten straightened up and brushed the imaginary dirt off his shoulder. He cleared his throat. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said innocently…he sounded innocent enough—that is, until his voice cracked.

Kagome gave him a 'yeah-right' look.

He sighed. "So? I said few things…big deal?"

Kagome grinned. "No. I find the woman's voice very amusing."

Hiten rolled his eyes. "You're not going to forget this are you?"

Kagome put a hand to her chin, as if thinking. "Hmmm…nope."

Hiten's shoulders slumped and he dropped his head in defeat. Kagome grinned.

**O.o.O **

"I have an idea!" Hiten said after everyone had left and it was just him, Kagome, Sesshomaru, Bankotsu, Manten, Ginta, and Hakakku.

Everyone groaned—even Sesshomaru.

"What is it this time?" Kagome asked, crossing her arms.

"Let's celebrate!"

"And where exactly do you propose we do this?" Sesshomaru asked, with an eyebrow cocked.

"What about Naru's?" Bankotsu suggested, winking at Kagome.

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I like it," Hiten said looking towards the others. Ginta and Hakakku nodded. Bankotsu grinned and Sesshomaru looked the same as always—emotionless.

"I'll go for it," Manten said. Kagome nodded. "Yeah, why not?"

Hiten looked pointedly at Sesshomaru. "Boss?"

"Alright then," Sesshomaru said with a sigh. "Naru's it is."

**O.o.O **

Kagome lay back against the seat. She had ended up riding with Ice Prince and Bankotsu. It was silence the whole way there except for when Bankotsu would try to crack a joke. And then Sesshomaru would give him an icy glare and he'd shut up.

Kagome shifted in her seat and put her legs up on Bankotsu's lap. He laughed. "Can't get comfortable?" he asked putting his arms over her legs.

"Nope."

He patted her knee.

Kagome looked at the mirror and saw Sesshomaru glaring at Bankotsu every once and a while. She didn't know whether to speak up and embarrass him or just tell Hiten when she got out. She thought for a moment.

She'd go with telling Hiten.

**O.o.O **

The music was booming at the club and Kagome, Hiten, Sesshomaru, Bankotsu, Ginta, Hakakku, and Manten walked in. A few people saw her and started whispering.

"So where's Kagura?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru just to get on his nerves.

Sesshomaru looked down at her. "Where is Kouga?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "He's busy."

Sesshomaru scanned the crowd. "So is she."

Kagome grinned. "Well then, dance with me?" she asked causing Hiten to wiggle his eyebrows suggestively. She slapped him on the arm.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Fine," he answered.

Kagome smiled and grabbed his hand. Ginta and Hakakku had already hit the bar and were now on their third drink. Bankotsu was being…well…Bankotsu. And Manten and Hiten had found a few friends of theirs. So really there was nothing else to do.

Sesshomaru gave in and followed her to the dance floor, which only roused more whispers.

The remix of the song 'Ain't No Other Man' by Christina Aguilera came on and Kagome laughed.

Sesshomaru looked at her bemused. She shook her head. "I just really like this song."

Sesshomaru grinned and twirled her around. She smiled and fell into his arms, her back to his front. Their hips matched in movement, his arms around her stomach and hers looped around his neck. He kissed the top of her head, though she didn't notice.

Kagome leaned back into him and grinded her hips into his. He grinned and moved his hands to her hips. He gave her pelvic grind and then turned her around.

Sesshomaru looked at her eyes and then at her lips. Kagome's eyes fell to his own lips.

He wanted so badly to kiss her again. He bent to claim her lips and his phone gave a shrilling whine. Kagome sighed and turned back around, grinding her hips against his.

"Hello?" he asked, answering his phone.

Kagome smirked and grinded harder into his pelvis. He groaned and put an arm around her waist.

The person on the other line frowned. "_Where are you Sesshy-kun."_

"Kagura? No where." Even though he didn't stutter, his voice still wavered.

Kagome laughed and started kissing his neck. Her hand slid down his stomach and gripped his crotch.

He groaned again and Kagome grinned.

"I-I have to go," he said and shut his phone. He grabbed Kagome by the arms.

"What do you think you're are doing?"

Kagome laughed. "Lighten up. Just having some fun."

Sesshomaru growled. "I thought we had this conversation before, Ms. Higurashi. Do not play games with me."

Kagome dropped her head. "Well correct me if I'm wrong, but you seemed to be enjoying it."

Sesshomaru dropped her arms and walked away.

-

-

**A/N: So it took me so long to post this chapter because some of you said the drama is getting old or something like that so I was like 'hmm should I post it. Should I post it...hmm...' so yeah...I posted it. I SWEAR the next few chapters get less drama-y. Wait no that's a lie. But Sesshy does confess that he likes her!!! I think... -looks over chapters- Ummm yeah. Okay anyways, review--NO FLAMES! I'll tell you this, KAGURA GETS PUSHED INTO A POOL!!! YAY!**

Preview for the next chapter of Stupid Girl – **Maneater: **

Hiten tried to hold in his laughter and turned the other way. Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow, though you could see his amusement.

"Oh? I don't believe I saw that video," Kagura said scowling. "Your dress is fabulous too…where'd you get it? A thrift shop?"

Kagome faked a laugh. "Well you know, I save a lot of money…I'm sure you would benefit from it…since you do waste all your money on boob jobs and tummy tucks," she said with a half smile.

**O.o.O **

A movement caught her eye and she saw Kouga charging at Sesshomaru. "Sessh-" She was cut off by Sesshomaru's head snapping to the side, Kouga's fist ramming into his cheek.

She gasped and her hand flew up to her mouth. Sesshomaru growled and grabbed Kouga by the collar and punched him, sending him stumbling out the door.


	12. Maneater

**Chapter 12**

**Maneater**

**-**

**-**

Kagome twirled one final time in front of the mirror. Her phone gave a shrilling whine and she picked it up, putting it to her ear.

"Hey Kags. You're still coming right?" Rin's voice asked on the other line.

"Yeah, course," Kagome answered, pulling on Kouga's leather jacket that he had left at her house the night before. She was wearing a cute dark blue tank dress with sequins on the breast area. "Kouga should be here to pick me up soon…it is ok he comes right?"

Rin sighed. "As I have said like four times before. YES."

Kagome laughed. "Sorry."

"No need. Oh, gotta run, the guests are starting to arrive!" Rin squealed into the phone.

"Alright, see ya in a bit," Kagome said and hung up the phone.

Now all she needed was her ride to the party. The doorbell rang and she grinned. And there it was.

**O.o.O**

Kouga draped an arm over Kagome's shoulders as they walked into the Taisho's home. Kagome smiled and put an arm around his waist. The house was decorated with lights and the living room had been cleared for a dance floor. Drinks and snacks littered the tables off to the side and the back screen was open so guests could get to the pool, which many were now swimming in.

Rin spotted them and rushed over giving Kagome a hug. She smiled at Kouga. "Hey Kouga," she said giving him a hug.

He hugged her back. "Been a long time Rin," he responded.

Kagome looked between the two. "You guys are friends?"

Rin nodded. "Well I haven't seen him in a while. He used to model with me."

Kagome laughed. "I see…so where's the birthday boy?" she asked with a grin.

Rin gave her a sympathetic look. Kagome looked at her bemused. "What?"

Rin grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away while Kouga went to go mingle. "Are you still after him?"

She scoffed. "Sesshomaru?" She shook her head. "Rin, I am so over him. I just want to wish him happy birthday."

Rin nodded her head. "He's talking to Hiten by the pool."

Kagome smiled and excused herself. She made her way to the screen in time to see Kagura walk up behind him, putting her hands over his eyes. He smiled. Like a genuine smile.

Kagura whispered something into his ear and he turned around. Kagome rolled her eyes and walked away. If she had stayed any longer she would have noticed that the smiled slowly faded from his lips once he realized who it was…and not who he wanted it to be…

**O.o.O**

Kagome walked into the living room, a bunch of people on the dance floor. Kouga was surrounded by a mob of people, laughing and smiling. She walked over and looped her arm through his.

"Is that Kagome Higurashi?" she heard someone whisper.

"I think so, but she and Sesshomaru together. I'm confused."

"No, no, no. She was drunk that night but really she's been with Kouga this entire time."

"Well how does that make any sense?"

"It just does."

Kagome tried not to laugh, listening to the two unnamed people bicker. "Why don't you guys sing something for us?" someone shouted.

Kagome looked for the person who had yelled that. Of course. Bankotsu. She glared at him and he winked at her.

A chorus of 'yeahs' was heard. Kagome sighed and looked up at Kouga. "Why not?" he said with a grin.

"Fine…"

Kouga kept his grin. "Alright!" he yelled. Kagome gave him a peck on the cheek and walked over to the stage area.

Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka followed her. Kouga went to get Rin. He came back a few minutes later with two mics and a stereo system. He set it all up and turned to Kagome.

"Alright so what song you wanna do?" he asked. By now most of the party had gathered around them to see what the commotion was. Sesshomaru walked in with Hiten at his side and Kagura attached to his arm.

"Um…how 'bout 'Maneater'?" She suggested. Kouga nodded.

"What's going on here?" Sesshomaru asked, pushing through the crowd until he was at the front.

"Kouga and Kags are gonna perform a song!" Bankotsu yelled.

Everyone nodded. Kagome brought the mic up to her mouth. "Okay, this song is for the birthday boy," she said nudging her head towards Sesshomaru. He quirked an eyebrow.

"It's a little unusual for a birthday party but hey you guys want something with rhythm right?"

A chorus of 'yeahs' was heard. "Alright then…hit it."

A pre-recorded beat boomed through the room. "Take it back…take it back," Kouga rapped. "Ooooh," he sang and winked at her. "Eeeyy. Eeeyy."

"Everybody look at me, me," she sang flicking her wrist out and then in, walking towards the crowd, swaying her hips. "I walk in the door, you start screa-ming. Come on everybody what chu here for? Move your body 'round like a nympho," she sang, moving her hips around in a circular motion pointing down.

Most of the guests were dancing now.

"Everybody get your necks to crack around. All you crazy people come and jump around," she sang and punched the air above her twice while Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka preformed a routine behind her. "I want to see you all on your knees, knees," she sang and bent down twice. "You either want to be with me or be me."

"Come on girl," Kouga rapped.

She walked over to Sessh and grabbed his hand, pulling him up to the stage. Catcalls were heard and Kagome blushed. Sesshomaru followed her up to the stage, inwardly wanting to kill her for embarrassing him.

"Maneater, make you work hard. Make you want to spend hard. Make you want all, of her love. She's a maneater, make you buy cars, make you cut cards, make you fall hard in love," she sang dancing around him. Kouga sang the same lines as her very softly in the background.

"She's a Maneater, make you work hard, make you spend hard. Make you want, of her love. She's a Maneater, make you buy cars, make you cut cards, wish you never ever met her at all," she sang and pushed Sesshomaru back into the crowd, catching him off guard.

"And when she walks, she walks with pas-sion," Kagome belted out jutting her hips. "When she talks, she talks like she can handle it. When she asks for something boy she means it." Kouga winked at her and she continued signing. "Even if you never ever seen it, everybody get your necks to crack around, all you crazy people come on jump around. You doin' anything to keep her by your side, because, she said she love you, love you long time," she sang. Kouga yelled 'oh' out after she sang every verse.

"Come on girl," Kouga rapped again. Kagome repeated the chorus. By now everyone was dancing, even Kagura and Sesshomaru; surely not by choice for Sesshomaru though.

"Aey-aey-aey. Aey-aey-aey. Aey-aey-aey. Oooooh," Kagome sang. "Yeaaah!"

"Come on girl!"

She repeated the chorus once again with Kouga going 'oh' in the background every one and a while.

"No!" Kagome yelled as the music stopped. "Never ever met her at all. You wish you never ever met her at all." The music started to build up once again.

"Take it back girl," Kouga rapped, winking at her.

"You wish you never ever met her at all."

"Take it back girl."

"You wish you never ever met her at all."

"Take it back girl."

"You wish you never ever met her at all."

"Come on!"

"You wish you never ever met her at all."

"Break!" The music played for a few seconds and then Kouga cut in. "I been around the world I ain't never seen a girl like…that."

"She's a maneater, she's a maneater." They took turns repeating their lines until the music slowly died down and the song ended.

Kouga walked over and gave Kagome a big kiss on the lips. It was silent and then the group erupted in applause, whistling and catcalling. Kagome laughed and gave the mic to Kouga, who turned both of them off and set them down.

Sesshomaru nodded at Kagome. He had a look in his eyes that told her he liked it. Now whom the song was about, he didn't have to know. Just Kagura did. Because _she, _was the main attraction.

**O.o.O**

Kagome tapped her hand against the counter and sighed. Kouga was laughing and talking to his newfound friends, drunk as hell. He was slurring and had grabbed onto her shoulder a couple of times to keep himself from falling. Kagome rolled her eyes and got up from her seat.

"I'm gonna go talk to a few people ok Kouga?" she said, fixing the strap of her dress.

He nodded and waved a hand of acknowledgement in her direction. "A'rite babe," he slurred, laughing again.

Kagome closed her eyes and shook her head. She spotted Hiten by the pool and walked towards him, Sesshomaru and Kagura talking to him. "Yes, I heard he cheated on her with the nanny, and then she went off with Hayden after a week of filming!" Kagura exclaimed dramatically, laughing.

Hiten made a face at Kagome. She laughed.

Kagura turned around, hearing the laughter. "Hello there, Kagome," she said with a smile. Not a friendly smiled though. It was a smile that claimed she was better than Kagome in every way.

"Hello Kagura. Nice dress. I think I saw the exact same thing on MTV once…from Madonna…during her _fat _days. It looks about the same size she was wearing too." Kagome said with the same smile plastered on her face.

Hiten tried to hold in his laughter and turned the other way. Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow, though you could see his amusement.

"Oh? I don't believe I saw that video," Kagura said scowling. "Your dress is fabulous too…where'd you get it? A thrift shop?"

Kagome faked a laugh. "Well you know, I save a lot of money…I'm sure you would benefit from it…since you do waste all your money on boob jobs and tummy tucks," she said with a half smile.

Kagura gaped at her. "You know what your dress is missing?" Kagura asked taking a step forward, pushing Sesshomaru's hand off her shoulder.

Hiten was now laughing harder than ever, hanging onto Sesshomaru who watched with sheer interest.

Kagome jutted her hip out to the side. "No. What?"

Kagura grinned. "This," she said tipping her cup down Kagome's dress. The liquid poured down her chest, into her bra. Kagome gasped and blinked.

"And you know what would go great with your dress Kagura?" She grabbed her by the arms. "This," she said pushing her into the pool. Kagura screamed and hit the water with a splash.

Hiten coughed and looked at Kagome. "Man, I didn't know girls could get so brutal."

"Oh trust me…" Kagome said wiping off the front of her dress with a napkin. "That was nothing." She turned around and dabbed her neck with the napkin. "I better go get cleaned up."

She started walking away and then looked back at the pool where Kagura was now surfacing and had mascara running down her face. She scoffed and looked at Sesshomaru who was giving her a very shocked look. "You might wanna fish your girlfriend out of the pool Sessh," she said and then walked away flipping her hair back.

Kagome walked through the living room muttering something incoherent about 'evil actresses'. Rin saw her and rushed over. "My god Kagome, what happened?" Rin asked examining the splotch of red liquid all over her chest.

"Let's just say Kagura and I don't exactly get along," she replied nudging her head towards the pool, where Kagura was now yelling at Sesshomaru, who just stood there and acted as if it was nothing.

Rin laughed. "Oh my god…you pushed her in!"

Kagome grinned. "Yep…can I borrow some clothes?"

Rin nodded. "Yeah let's go," she said grabbing Kagome's arm. "Hey Kags!" Kouga yelled, slurring. He stumbled over to her, gripping onto the stairway.

"Oh my god, Kouga," Kagome said grabbing onto his arm. "Are you alright? Here come on up with us…is that ok?" She asked Rin, putting his arm around his shoulder and her arm around his waist.

Rin nodded and led the way. They made it up to her room and she turned on the light, revealing a room bigger than Kagome's entire house. A double bed rested in the middle and a walk in closet was to the right of it. An entertainment center stood in front of the bed and a bathroom stood to the left. Kagome laid Kouga down on the bed and he rolled over, sitting up.

Kagome walked to the closet with Rin. Rin handed her a black top and a knee length skirt. "Just call me when you're done…I'll give your dress to the maids…maybe they can get the stain out."

Kagome nodded and muttered a 'thank you'. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door and stripped off her clothes. She frowned and looked down at her bra. It was as red as the front of her dress was purple. She pulled it off and ran the washcloth under the water. She cleaned herself up and pulled on the shirt. There was no need to wear a bra with this shirt…it was tight enough without one. She scoffed and pulled on the skirt, with a little trouble seeing as Rin was like a size or two smaller than her.

She fixed her hair and her makeup and walked out the door. Kouga was now wandering around the room, Rin trying to keep him in place. Kagome smiled and walked over to Rin. "Here," she said handing her the dress. "I'll be done here in a second, let me just get him into the other room."

"Yeah, just go to the room you stayed in last time…you know where it is right?" Rin asked walking out of her room.

Kagome followed, holding Kouga steady. He played with a lock of her hair. "Where we going baby?" he slurred, kissing her neck.

"Uck, Kouga your breath," she said pushing him back. He frowned and gripped her shoulder to keep balance.

Kagome pushed the door open and Rin made her way down the stairs. She walked Kouga over to the bed and laid him down. His grip on her made her fall with him and land on top of him. He grinned up at her and rolled over on top of her.

"Hi baby," he slurred, kissing her. Kagome pushed against him but he kept her down and started kissing her neck. His right hand snaked up her stomach and cupped her breast through the cloth. His left hand went to the back of her skirt and fumbled with the zipper.

"Kouga!" she yelled tossing her head and pushing against him trying to get up. "Get off of me!"

He unbuckled his pants while grinding his hips against hers. She pushed against him one last time. Tears ran down her cheeks and she tried to catch her breath, seeing as all his body weight was on top of her. She felt suffocated.

The door slammed open and she gasped. Sesshomaru rushed over and threw grabbed Kouga by the back of the shirt and threw him against the wall. He hit the wall with a sickening smack and grunted.

Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome, examining her. "Are you alright?" he asked softly.

She nodded and sniffed. Sesshomaru looked at her with a slight smile. He brought his thumb to her cheek and wiped the tear that was sliding down it. Kagome jumped when she felt his warm skin on her cheek.

She looked to the side, ashamed of him having to see her in such a position and totally mad at him for acting nice to her now. _'Just wait until later…he'll be a total ass,' _she thought to herself.

A movement caught her eye and she saw Kouga charging at Sesshomaru. "Sessh-" She was cut off by Sesshomaru's head snapping to the side, Kouga's fist ramming into his cheek.

She gasped and her hand flew up to her mouth. Sesshomaru growled and grabbed Kouga by the collar and punched him, sending him stumbling out the door. He grabbed onto the railing for support and wiped his lip laughing. "You are one hellava fruit boss," he said, slurring again. But sober enough to realize Sesshomaru was walking towards him about to make a move.

Kagome ran behind Sesshomaru, gripping his arm. "Sesshomaru, please!" she begged, tugging on his shirt.

He snarled at her. "He deserves it for what he was going to do to you, Kagome!" he growled, yanking his arm out of her grasp.

Kagome bit her bottom lip, not caring at all that he used her name instead of 'Ms. Higurashi'. She did notice it though, just chose to ignore it. Rin rushed up the stairs hearing the racquet. "Oh my—"

Kouga threw a punch at Sesshomaru, which hit his gut, causing Sesshomaru to cough and grab for Kouga's neck. Sesshomaru threw Kouga down the stairs. The tumbling demon growled and ended the fall with a grunt, blood running down his chin. He wiped his lips, the cut stinging as he did.

Kouga got up, holding his side and coughing. He staggered towards Sesshomaru and swiped at his face. Kouga got Sesshomaru's left cheek, his claws digging through his sensitive skin.

"Stop it!" Kagome yelled from the top of the stairs. Rin brought her into a hug and Kagome buried her face in Rin's shoulder sobbing.

Sesshomaru hissed and clenched his teeth, his eyes in a squint. The sting was unbearable. Warm crimson liquid spiraled down his cheek and dribbled onto his neck. He snarled and turned towards Kouga, who was now coughing up blood. Sesshomaru grabbed him by the neck looking him straight into the eye. "You never touch her again," he tried to say but instead it came out as a feral snarl, his jaw clenched.

Kouga growled at him. Sesshomaru threw him at the table and Kouga howled in pain as his head came in contact with the wooden top. He tried to get up but panted heavily and grunted. His head dropped and he was out. At least for now. All the guests were crowded around, most afraid to come within five feet of the scene.

Kagome looked up from Rin's shoulder and gasped. The room was a total mess. Glass was shattered on the floor and drinks were spilling off the countertop and dripping onto the ground. There were little splotches of red on the carpet and she assumed it blood.

She took a step towards Sesshomaru to go see if he was all right but watched as Kagura ran up to him with tears in her eyes. She kissed him on the lips and he kissed her back. She hugged him, sobbing into his chest. His arms went around her in a hug and looked over towards Kagome and bowed his head as if he was ashamed.

Kagome bit her bottom lip and let tears roll down her eyes. She had lied to Rin. She had lied to Sango. She had lied to everyone. She wasn't ok. She wasn't over Sesshomaru. She turned around and walked towards Rin's room, Rin following. She sat down on the bed, Rin rubbing her hair.

"Shh, its ok Kagome."

She shook her head. "No, its not ok Rin. I-I lied," she said looking down at her lap.

Rin cocked her head. "What do you mean sweetie?"

Kagome looked up at Rin. "I-I love him Rin," she sobbed. "And now there's no chance."

Rin brought her into a hug and rubbed her back. She didn't know what to say. All she could do was try and sympathize and wonder how Sesshomaru could be so blind—to his feelings and to Kagome's.

**-**

**-**

**A/N: Well, I hoped you liked it. And if you have read the note at the top of my profile you know the reason why I will not be updating for a little while. I really am sorry. Review though. Those make me happy. : )**

Preview for the next chapter of Stupid Girl - **The Interview:**

He nodded and they began to walk. "Kagome…this past week has been bemusing for both of us, I know," Sesshomaru began. "I don't do this a lot with my clients…I really don't do this with anyone in general but I feel differently about you Kagome," he paused as if trying to search for his next words and Kagome's heart leapt. Was he going where she thought he was going?

**O.o.O**

"Tell her how you feel Sesshomaru. Tell her and break Kagura's heart. Break Kagura's heart and you'll find out what happens to the little vixen of yours. Good day Mr. Taisho," he said and Sesshomaru was left with a dead line.


	13. The Interview

**Chapter 13 **

**The Interview **

**-**

**-**

Kagome groaned as the light spilled on her face. Rin giggled and zipped up the back of her dress.

Kagome rolled over looking at Rin, who was ten feet away from her, in front of the mirror. "What time is it?" she asked with a yawn.

Rin smiled. "Time for your interview."

Kagome groaned. "Already?" she asked sitting up in the bed. "But I don't have my clothes and stuff," she said rubbing her eyes.

Rin grinned and pointed to the counter by the window. "One of the maids picked up all your stuff…I found your key in your purse. Hope its ok?"

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Of course."

"Okay well get ready, alright?" Rin said walking towards the door.

Kagome looked up at her expectedly. Rin gave her a sad look. "He's fine…just a few cuts and bruises."

Kagome gave a sad smile and nodded. She got up, grabbed her things, and walked into the bathroom to change.

**O.o.O **

Ten minutes later she was dressed and ready in her black and burgundy dress that her and Rin had picked out shopping. She grabbed her heels and put them on, walking out of the room. She ran into a solid figure and grunted.

"Oww," she whined rubbing her forehead.

"I apologize, Kagome. I was in thought."

She jumped, hearing him say her name. The way it rolled off his tongue made her shiver. "H-hello Mr. Taisho. S-sorry," she said bowing her head.

Sesshomaru looked down at her bemused. She was acting different than she usually did. "Are you ok, Kagome?" he asked, using two fingers to lift her chin so she would look at him. But even then, she avoided his gaze looking everywhere but at his eyes.

"I'm fine, sir."

"Kagome, look at me," he demanded.

Kagome eyes drifted up unsurely. The first thing she noticed was his cheek, where Kouga had scratched him. Now it only looked like a scar, but even then it was almost imperceptible. Her eyes scanned up his cheekbones and then landed on his honey-glazed eyes. They locked in gaze and it seemed like hours had passed. Sesshomaru looked as if he was searching her eyes for something that she wouldn't say. She pulled her head away, afraid that he would find what he was looking for.

"I-I have to go to the um interview thing…" she babbled taking a step to the side so she could walk down the stairs.

Sesshomaru caught her arm before she could walk off. "I'm going with you remember?" he asked with a grin.

Kagome blushed and nodded. "Right. Sorry."

He nodded and they began to walk. "Kagome…this past week has been inept for both of us, I know," Sesshomaru began. "I don't do this a lot with my clients…I really don't do this with anyone in general but I feel differently about you Kagome," he paused as if trying to search for his next words and Kagome's heart leapt. Was he going where she thought he was going?

"What I am trying to say is…we agree that we are friends, correct?" Kagome's heart sank and she bit her bottom lip. _'Who am I kidding? Like he would want to be anything more than friends,' _her mind argued.

"Yeah, sure," she responded softly. She felt her heart shatter into pieces again. Just friends? But she wanted to be oh so much more…but there was no way she was telling him that now…

**O.o.O **

**Sessh's POV **

Sesshomaru sighed as he rethought what he had said. He sat back in the seat of his limo and rubbed his head. Kagome had taken a separate limo than he had since she was needed at precisely one o' clock for the interview.He didn't know why he had lost control with his words like that. It just sort of got out. He liked her—he wasn't going to lie.

He liked her a lot. More than he probably should. Yet, he didn't know if it was love. There was no way she'd ever find out…not after the phone call he got at least.

_Flashback… _

Sesshomaru sat up in his bed, his head pounding from the night before. He walked over to the table and grabbed a bottle or aspirin. He took out two pills and swallowed them.

His cell phone rang and he scoffed. Probably Kagura. He picked it up and put it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Sesshomaru, long time."

Sesshomaru's jaw tightened. "To what do I owe this pleasure, Mr. Onigumo?" he asked, through clenched teeth.

"I've seen pictures of her, Sesshomaru. She's quite pretty. I only wonder of how she would be in bed," the man said with a chuckle.

A light growl emitted from Sesshomaru's throat. Human ears wouldn't have been keen enough to hear it but the demon on the other line heard it just fine. "I see you've taken a liking to the little vixen, Sesshomaru."

"Stay away from her Naraku," Sesshomaru snarled.

Naraku laughed. "Well now, I wouldn't want you to have anything I couldn't have now would I?"

Sesshomaru's eyebrows knitted together. "What are you getting at Naraku?"

"Tell her how you feel Sesshomaru. Tell her and break Kagura's heart. Break Kagura's heart and you'll find out what happens to the little vixen of yours. Good day Mr. Taisho," he said and Sesshomaru was left with a dead line.

He threw his phone against the wall and yelled in rage. There was nothing he could do about it. Naraku was not a person to mess with. Especially when there was someone you cared about. Naraku wouldn't have been able to do anything to him but…Kagome came into his life and someone who was nobody ended up being the most important thing in his life…next to Rin of course.

_End flashback… _

"Sir, we've arrived," the driver said snapping Sesshomaru out of his musings.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Thank you." He rubbed his head and walked in to the building.

**O.o.O **

Kagome's leg shook as she waited in the dressing room. Rin laughed. "Okay don't be worried. I know it's your first official public appearance and everything but it will be fine! You'll do great Kagome!" she said patting her knee.

Kagome nodded and took a sip from her water bottle. "Okay, I can do this I just need to be calm…I can do this—oh, Rin I am so going to choke," she said fanning herself.

Rin grabbed her shoulders. "Look Kagome, you'll do fine. Remember Sango and I will be out in the audience, just look at us if you get nervous ok?"

Kagome nodded and closed her eyes. "Ok," she said taking a deep breath. "I can do this," she said, determined.

"You're on," the guy said appearing back behind the curtains. Kagome walked up and waited for her cue.

"And here to introduce her new hit single, Burnin' Up is Kagome Higurashi!" Dan yelled as the crowd started screaming. Kagome smiled and walked out onto the stage, smiling.

"WHAT'S UP EVERYBODY!" she yelled, riling the crowd up more.

Dan laughed and got up to give her a hug. She hugged him back and sat down in the chair next to his.

"Welcome to the show, Kagome."

"Thank you very much for inviting me," she said with a smile.

Dan nodded. "Of course. Well anyways, do you think your single will make it big?" he asked.

Kagome smiled. "Well I sure hope so, but I don't think I'm the one to ask. Why don't we ask the audience?" she suggested, riling them up.

Dan laughed. "So what do you guys think?" he asked.

All the girls and guys screamed. Kagome laughed. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Haha, alright well calm down guys. So Kagome, I have a few questions to ask you, you up for it?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay just answer off the top of your head, the first thing that comes to mind."

"Shoot."

**O.o.O **

Rin smiled. "Wow, she's doing better than I thought." Sango nodded. "Yeah, I thought for sure she'd choke."

Rin hit her arm. "Some friend you are."

"Hey, you weren't there in second grade for the Christmas pageant."

Rin rolled her eyes. "What do you think Sesshy?" she asked, snapping him out of his musings once again.

He glanced over at her. "She is doing fine."

Both Rin and Sango stared at him incredulously. He quirked an eyebrow at them and asked, "What?"

Rin looked at him and then at Kagome and then back at him. "What exactly happened before Kagome got in the limo? You seem a bit stressed but kinder towards her and then she seems kind of happier…and I—"

"—_We _are really confused," Sango interrupted, finishing the sentence.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Kagome and I agreed on a mutual relationship."

Rin gaped. "You mean you two are—"

"Are just friends, Rin."

Rin's face fell and Sesshomaru began to wander if that was a bad idea. "What? Did I make a mistake?"

Sango shook her head at the two. Rin was the only person in the world that Sango knew could make Sesshomaru question himself.

Rin sighed. "Forget it."

Sesshomaru turned towards her, now fully interested. "No Rin, tell me. Is what I did wrong?"

"How would I know? In my opinion though, yes. You cannot tell me that you do not like that girl more than a friend."

Sesshomaru rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I do not."

Rin grinned. "You're lying. When you lie you always rub your nose."

He put his hand down immediately. "I never have and do not."

Rin nodded and her grin widened. "Yes you do. So tell me what stopped you from telling Kagome this morning?"

Sango listened with interest still feigning interest in Kagome's interview. She wasn't sure if she should be hearing this.

One word said it all. And one word made Rin gasp and put a hand to her mouth. "Naraku."

**O.o.O **

"Alright, well now ya'll know a little bit about Kagome."

The crowd screamed. Dan laughed. "Okay well Kagome mind if I ask you one more question?"

"Not at all."

"Okay well what is the truth behind the whole Sesshomaru, Kouga, and you love triangle?"

**O.o.O **

Rin brought her hand down from her mouth and turned towards the stage. "Shit, we did not rehearse this…I wonder what she's going to say."

Sesshomaru scoffed. "If she does anything to ruin her reputation, its not my fault."

Rin hit his arm. "Shut up."

**O.o.O **

Kagome's look held pure surprise. They didn't rehearse this. Why was he asking her? She had to think of an answer that didn't jeopardize her career and fast.

"Well you see what happened is my best friend and my cousin and I decided to go celebrate at Naru's Nightclub. I had a little too much to drink. So when I kissed Sesshomaru it was just the pure intoxication speaking."

Dan nodded. "Ah, but what about the other rumors?"

"Like you said, they are just rumors. I have been dating Kouga for a while now. Since the first day we started filming my video."

All the girls screamed at the mention of Kouga's name.

"I see. Well Kagome, we have a special guest here today. Everyone, please welcome Kouga Ookami!"

Kagome gasped. Kouga walked out, looking perfectly healthy, no scratches, no bruises, no indication whatsoever of last night. What she looked at last, however, surprised her the most. He was carrying flowers. And not just any flowers…

Her favorites…Roses.

**O.o.O **

Rin grabbed Sesshomaru's arm and pulled him aside. Sango got the signal and moved the other way.

"What about Naraku?"

"He just called. We chatted. End of story. There is nothing to tell Rin."

Rin frowned. "What are you going to do about Kagome? I mean if you keep working with her, you're going to loose control. I know males, Sesshomaru. Their hormones can't stay intact."

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows at her. "Whatever you say Rin." She was about to say something else and he cleared his throat. "I am switching to working with Ashiri on her album. I'm giving Kagome to Manten. He's a good producer. He'll do fine."

Rin sighed. "Yes, but will Kagome?"

**O.o.O **

"HELLO EVERYONE!" Kouga yelled, causing them to yell really loud. Kagome winced and she noticed that both Dan and Kouga were wearing earplugs. How come she wasn't aware of this?

Dan got up and shook his hand. "Nice to see ya Kouga. What do you got there?" Dan asked, eyeing the roses.

"Well Dan, I have come to profess my undying love to you!" he said laughing. The crowd laughed and so did Dan.

"Seriously man."

"Seriously? Well, Kagome and I got into a dispute yesterday and I would like to tell her I am very sorry for everything I said and did…I-I love you Kagome."

Kagome froze, as all eyes were on her…watching, waiting. She looked over at Rin and Sango, who, like everyone else, were wide-eyes and open mouthed.

Sesshomaru was glaring at Kouga. She had no idea what was going through his mind. Was he jealous? Relieved? Happy? Sad? What?

Kagome gulped and turned towards Kouga. She liked him…she couldn't deny that…but love? There was only one right answer…for the public anyways.

"I-I forgive you Kouga. And I love you…too…"

The crowd went wild. Like WILD. Worse than when Kouga had entered. Kouga smiled and put his arms around her. He kissed her on the lips and that, Kagome had to guess, was where she went deaf.

**O.o.O **

It was the next day after her awesome performance on the show. She had introduced her video with ease after everybody calmed down. Everybody loved it. She heard it on the radio the next day. It had already hit number five on the charts. Not bad for only being out for a week.

Kagome walked into the studio.

Hiten ran up to her and gave her a hug. "Kagome! I saw you on Dan's show yesterday! You were awesome!"

Kagome laughed. "Hiten you are so gay."

"Well you know," he said flipping his imaginary hair back. "All the guys love me."

A few people stopped and stared at him as if he was crazy and Kagome lost control and started laughing.

"Oh my god," she said wiping the tears from her eyes. "You—I don't know you're just—you."

Hiten raised an eyebrow. "Thanks…"

"So let's go start. You need to record your new song."

"Oh yea! Got it right here!" she said pulling out a book.

Hiten nodded. "Okay c'mon. The boys are down the block getting coffee so they'll be back in a second."

"Okay."

They walked into the room and looked at the control panel. "Um, where's Sesshomaru?" she asked, looking at Manten.

"He wants me to work with you. He took over Ashiri. I hope that's ok?" Manten asked with a smile.

"No its fine," Kagome said. She walked over to the booth and frowned. There was one question running through her mind. Why had he switched?

-

-

**A/N: Sadly, I do not have a preview for the next chapter. Ugh! Now I actually have to start writing it LOL. Anyways, I'll update as soon as I can but no promises. I have a good idea of what I'll do for the next chapter but I'm not sure. Well, review! And yes, I know, Sessh's OCC. **


	14. AN

**Author's Notice: **I have decided, starting tomorrow ( Sunday 4.27.08 ), that I will begin revising almost all my stories. The first story, as I promised I would finish prior to this, will be _When We Were Young. _After I fix that story ( after reading it over, I was very displeased with myself ) I will upload a new chapter.

Following _When We Were Young_ will be these stories **in this order**:

_Love Is Just a Bloodsport_

_Stupid Girl (_god knows that this story needs it the most; I truly am ashamed)

_Breathe Your Name_

_Pose_

_Oh Brother_

_Get a Grip_

_Deleterious Deploration (_Chaos I need you!! Haha)

I am doing this because I am very disappointed in myself and know I can do much better. I would very much like to prove that to you all. Almost all of these will be transformed into first person point of veiw. I may put some in Sesshomaru's POV or may leave them all in Kagome's. Your input is very welcome and encouraged. I could use some friendly and helpful advice on how to improve my stories. I would very much appreciate it.

I have new plans for _When We Were Young_. Yes, of course, it is still the same plot but the characters need a bit of tweaking and more depth. My goal is to relay the emotion to my readers as if it were their own -- let's see if I am capable! I love challenging myself. So, we will find out. Also, I want to alternate between POVs possibly. I have also done some reading up on the time I placed it in and I was very mistaken - their "meetings" definately need some rearranging. I will focus a bit more on their relationship prior to their seperation to give you guys a better sense of everything and to make it more heartbreaking when they do finally connect again. Hehe. I am looking forward to it. Tonight, however, I am glued to the TV due to a sprained knee ( right in the middle of a dance concert too! how embarassing! ) so tomorrow will be my early start. I promise two chapters tomorrow ( or one EXTREMELY long one ) at the most ( for the new and improved WWWY ).

Remember, input is encouraged! I shall relay all my other plans of the other stories later.

For now, email me, please?(!)

Thanks and sorry for the long wait.

INPUT.

_ahem..._

My stories **will** all, eventually, **be** **finished**.

**I promise!**

--**Sesshy's Sweetheart**


End file.
